Natla: Aftermath
by Angel.9 Rakou Cobra
Summary: **It's unfinished. I have far more important things going on in my life right now. Don't read it if you can't stand a cliffhanger.** Natla has risen from the ashes of Lost Island only to find out the damage to the Scion has caused her to lose her immortality... and has threatened the fate of the very world. Takes place directly after Tomb Raider: Anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

**Natla: Aftermath**

**By: Angel.9 Rakou Cobra**

***I began this story BEFORE Tomb Raider Underworld was released, so therefore its plot does not affect my plot… this fanfiction takes place directly after Tomb Raider Anniversary.***

**CHAPTER ONE (written September 2008):**

**Never the End**

On Lost Island, rubble stirs. A hand with long nails pulls itself free of the rocks. Slowly, a head emerges… and a winged creatures bursts out, flying into the distance with a shriek.

The creature lands on a small island nearby, exhausted already. Scorched from head to toe, it stands and pants. Knowing it must recover, it falls to its knees and shuts its tired eyes. Covering its face with its hands, it growls and hisses, then sits all the way down. Putting its claws down, it reopens it eyes and looks around. Sensing safety, it lays itself down to rest until it can restore itself.

Soon after, the being reawakens and shakes its charred skin away, revealing a much different appearance - that of a tall, thin, pale woman. Shaking her blonde hair around, she looks at her torn black wings.

"Damn her," she mutters.

Natla has risen again.

**Uncrowned**

A mere few days later, Jacqueline Natla stepped into her office, wings concealed. Acting as if nothing had happened, she sat behind her laptop. However, once she opened a file simply titled "Scion," her face dropped to exhaustion and sorrow.

Closing her eyes, she rested her head in one hand, and readied her other hand to press "Delete."

But she could not bring herself to do it.

Natla opened her eyes and looked hungrily at the image of an ancient artifact on her screen. It is the Scion, an Atlantean object of unimaginable power. It is the symbol of her desire. She knew she must recover it. But how? How, now that it had been destroyed by none other that the world famous tomb raider, Lara Croft?

"And I wanted you beside me," Natla mumbled, with a tinge of both anger and sadness. "The world could've been ours."

Someone knocked on the office door, breaking her thoughts apart.

"Enter," spoke Natla, closing the Scion file quickly.

Her calm face broke into shock as a muscular man with a Texas-shaped belt buckle stepped in.

"Larson?!" gasped Natla.

"None other than," he said, closing the door and walking over to her desk.

Calming herself, Natla continued, "I… had assumed---"

"I died," Larson butted in. With no response, he went on, "Funny about that. We all thought it was Lara Croft who you wanted dead, but no… it was all of us. Funny how much of a traitor and a liar you are, Miss Natla."

Coolly, she replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Larson paced and smirked a little, continuing as if Natla never spoke, "Me, Pierre, Kold, the Kid… we were your pawns. Lara was the queen." He stopped in his tracks and spoke directly in Natla's face, "But it's all come back to bite you now."

"Are you threatening me?" she snapped angrily. "Do you know who you're talking to?!"

He replied darkly, "The ex-Queen of Atlantis… who lost her powers."

Glaring at Larson, Natla stated, "I'm just as powerful as ever and don't you forget it."

"Don't play stupid, Natla," Larson continued. "I know what happened after Lara shot the Scion. Lost Island blew to bits… and took your strength with it. And somehow, all of your minions were brought back. That's a nice little side effect to the Scion being destroyed, huh?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Natla hissed. "I'm still strong."

"Strong? Yes," Larson agreed. "But immortal? No."

Natla stayed silent.

"And I plan to take advantage of that," he said, pulling out a hidden gun and facing it towards Natla's head. "Not my weapon of choice, but hey, I needed to sneak it in here. Now stand up, Natla."

Reluctantly, Natla stood.

"Hmm, well that proves that," Larson chuckled.

"What do you want with me?" Natla hissed.

"You're going to get what you deserve," Larson growled. "Now move."

**Traitors**

Natla lay beaten and exhausted behind cold, metal bars. She could not escape; her strength had drained too low and her body was battered. Looking at her nearly destroyed wings, she almost cried. Her own minions… were torturing her for revenge?

_They don't know what I've lost,_ she thought to herself. _At least they have their lives back._

How many days had it been? She could not tell. She had not seen sunlight since she entered this hell of a prison. Natla was reaching her limits, and she knew it. Larson, Pierre, Kold, the Kid… they knew it too. Soon Jacqueline Natla would be no more.

Resting herself on the damp floor, she thought desperately of a way to escape.

Suddenly gunshots tore through her silence. There were many gunshots, from many different guns. Were they fighting amongst themselves? Would Natla be able to use that as a diversion?

She heard hurried footsteps. Soon, the gunfire ended and the footsteps seemed to be scrambling far away. Eventually there was only one set of feet moving. It was calm, and stepping into Natla's prison room.

Natla feared the worst.

_They were fighting over who gets to kill me,_ she thought. _And here comes the lucky winner._

Natla's eyes fixated on the door. Instead of a former minion, in stepped… Lara Croft.

Lara pointed her pistols at Natla, but then lowered them again.

Lara studied Natla through the metal bars of her cell. Natla's terrified eyes stared back. Abruptly, Lara walked over and pulled a key from her backpack. Much to Natla's surprise, Lara opened the cell and extended a hand. Natla's expression turned to shock.

"Well, don't just sit there," said Lara, without an ounce of cruelty to her voice. "Or can you not stand at all?"

Natla did not respond and suddenly became wary.

Noticing the change of expression on Natla, Lara asked, "Now what's that face? Don't you want to leave before they come back?" She smirked. "Don't tell me you like being tortured."

"Why are you saving me?" hissed Natla.

"Because I know what happened," replied Lara, putting her hand down. "I also know the effects of the Scion breaking didn't end with you losing power and all of your idiots coming back to life."

"What do you know?" questioned Natla, carefully.

"That the broken Scion could potentially destroy the world," Lara answered quietly. "And only you can stop it."

"Why should I?" growled Natla. "Why shouldn't I just let all of you die?"

Lara angrily stated, "Natla, you know as well as I do that you'll go down with us. This isn't your 'Seventh Age.' This is a self-destruct switch."

"At least I can watch you burn in hell," Natla snarled.

"This isn't what you waited thousands of years for," muttered Lara.

Natla sat silently, and then admitted, "I don't think I can stop it."

"It says you can," started Lara. "I read in some files that---"

"Your stupid files mean nothing!" Natla shouted, cutting off Lara. "It's already too late!"

"It's never too late!" Lara yelled back. Calming herself, she continued, "We'll recover the Scion and you'll stop this from happening." Putting her hand back out to Natla, Lara said quietly, "And I already know you'll regain your full strength from the Scion. But right now, I need to save the world again."

Natla still did not move an inch. Lara didn't either. Finally, Natla reached up and held the wall, pulling herself to her feet slowly. Lara tried to help her up, but got swatted away. Eventually, Natla steadied herself against the wall.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Lara gently.

**Strange Alliance**

Natla sat quietly on Lara's couch, out of her torn business attire and in some comfortable clothes. She watched the flames in the fireplace lick the air, scorching… scorching everything. She shook the memory of the lava pit from her head. Thousands of years, she had survived… only recently to be burnt, shot, and crushed, then battered by her own hired henchmen. Her will never weakened, but the thought of now being mortal had brought out a more cautious side of Natla.

Lara stepped into the room with two teacups and a teapot on a tray. She asked, "A bit more relaxed?"

Natla scowled and muttered, "Just give me my tea."

"I guess that means 'Thank you,'" laughed Lara, handing Natla a tea cup, then filling it with hot tea.

Scorching tea. The lava pit… that's where her pain had begun.

Lara poured herself some tea, and then placed the teapot on a table. Seating herself on a couch opposite Natla's, she noticed Natla staring blankly at her tea.

"What's wrong, Natla? Don't like tea?" she asked, watching Natla's face.

"Shut up, Lara," Natla muttered, almost inaudibly, sipping some tea.

Concerned, Lara asked, "What's really wrong? Is this about the Scion?"

"Sure," replied Natla.

"I don't like that answer," said Lara blankly.

Natla only glared.

"Is this about Larson and the others? How they turned against you?" Lara pried.

"Don't talk to me," spat Natla.

"So it is about that," Lara said quietly.

"It isn't," growled Natla.

"Then what's it about?" asked Lara skeptically.

Natla's rage built. She repeated angrily, "DON'T talk to me!"

Lara put aside her tea and stated sharply, "Look, Natla, whether you like it or not, we're a team for now. So I think you should talk to me."

Natla pushed herself forward in her seat, extending her tattered wings and shouting, "Well, I DON'T like it, and I'm NOT talking to you!"

"Fine," hissed Lara, picking her tea back up and flipping the pages of a nearby book.

Natla glared, considering getting up and leaving now, but Lara was paying her no heed. Shortly, Natla settled herself back into her seat, resolving that she was too weak to stay anywhere else. She sipped her tea angrily.

"You're a baby now that you're mortal," said Lara blankly, never looking at Natla.

"I'd like to see you live through everything I did," growled Natla, once again glaring at Lara.

"You don't know what I've been through either," said Lara, finally looking up. "But that's not the problem at hand. The world is in jeopardy, and you're moping like a little child."

"To hell with this damn world," spat Natla.

"To hell with your life too?" Lara said, anger rising. "I thought you were more determined than that."

Natla sat and thought a moment, then replied annoyed, "You're only pep-talking me to save your stupid race."

"Oh shut up!" Lara spat. "Are you going to give up everything now? Should I just put you out of your misery?"

"You need me to stop the Scion from destroying the planet!" yelled Natla, fully enraged.

"Oh, funny," said Lara sarcastically. "You said you couldn't do it."

"I CAN do it!" shouted Natla, rising from her couch. "What do you take me for?! I was the Queen of Atlantis! And I'll be queen of this putrid planet again!"

Silence.

Lara's irritated frown turned to a smile, and she said calmly, "So you _are_ with me."

Natla took a step forward, prepared to knock that grin off Lara's face…

But then she stopped and her anger melted away. Her new feelings of fear and pain pushed to the back of her mind, and suddenly the determination and dreams of the old Natla rushed forward.

"I'm with you," Natla said quietly.

**Return to Lost Island**

Natla and Lara stepped off a small ship onto the remains of Lost Island. After the explosion, only rubble remained. Natla looked over the island, pain streaking the back of her mind.

"Are you okay?" asked Lara.

Natla turned to her and glared, hissing, "Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

Lara went to say something else, but decided it was pointless to try to talk to Natla. Instead, she began making her way across the ruins of the island. Natla only stared over the destroyed land.

"I wonder where we should start looking," Lara called back to Natla. "Do you think the Scion is under the rocks or has been blasted away?"

"I know where it is," said a voice.

Natla and Lara spun around in the direction the voice had come from. From behind a large boulder, emerged…

"Larson again," hissed Natla.

"Nice to see you too," Larson replied with a dark smile.

Lara instantly aimed her pistols at him.

"I think you should put those away," said another voice.

Stepping out from a pile of rock, Pierre pointed his pistols at Lara. Lara shifted her aim over to Pierre as Larson drew out his shotgun. Unsure of who to point her guns at, Lara darted her eyes and aim back and forth between the two former henchmen.

"Lara, behind you!" called Natla.

Glancing over her shoulder, Lara spied the Kid, sporting his mini-submachine guns, and Kold, admiring his favorite knife.

"Don't sweat it," said Kold, in a low, cruel voice. "We're here for Natla. Hand her over."

"Never," growled Lara, watching everyone at once. "You hand over the Scion!"

"Girl, you think we're stupid enough to bring it?" laughed the Kid.

Lara smiled and said, "As matter of fact---"

"Why you---!" the Kid said, cutting Lara off.

"Alright, enough!" shouted Larson, stopping them both. "No time for small talk." He pointed his gun straight at Natla, and continued, "If we can't scare Lara, we'll go right after Natla."

Just as Larson suspected, Natla's calm behavior broke away to fear. Her eyes started to widen, her body started to freeze…

"Natla!" screamed Lara. "Don't let them win!"

Suddenly, Natla's thoughts cleared back up. She was a ruler, a survivor… she was immortal. And she would be again! She was positive!

Straightening her back and putting up nose arrogantly, she stated with some viciousness, "You can't kill me. You need me to save your useless planet. Don't you know that?"

Larson laughed. "Like you're not just trying to save your hide!" he grunted.

"She's not," replied Lara. "She's the only one who can reverse the effects of the Scion."

"Kill us all again?" asked Pierre. "I think not."

"The world will be destroyed!" shouted Lara. "The Scion will self-destruct and take everyone out!"

"Why are you on _her_ side?" Larson questioned, eyeing Lara carefully.

"Because she's telling the truth," Lara answered. "I found some of my father's old notes… and realized I shouldn't have damaged the Scion."

All eyes were on Lara; the four men had paced in closer to her. Luckily, Lara noticed the attention, and glanced at Natla. Natla grinned cruelly, realizing her chance to take them all out. Lara just had to hold their attention.

"It's true," continued Lara, trying to drag out her story. "My father found out that that was the Scion's self-defense mechanism. It kept the Atlanteans from getting rid of it and overthrowing their rulers…"

Lara trailed on as Natla crept over behind Larson.

BAM!

Swift as a snake, Natla punched the back of Larson's head, startling him into dropping his gun and his guard. Lara reacted on adrenaline, kicking the guns from the Kid's hands and facing her own pistols at Pierre. Only Kold remained free, but Natla was already on that.

"Don't touch her," growled Natla, grabbing Larson's shotgun and pointing it at Kold.

Kold smiled his ruthless smile. He said laughingly, "You don't scare me."

"Oh?" snickered Lara as she knocked away Pierre's guns as well. Noticing his shocked face, she laughed and said, "What's wrong Pierre? Too distracted with allies to watch your enemies?"

Natla strutted over to Kold as Lara collected the various dropped weapons, still laughing quietly. Calmly, Natla kept her aim on Kold. She said darkly, "How about now?"

"Still nothin'," replied Kold.

She pointed her gun directly at his head. "And now?"

"Natla, cut it out," interrupted Lara.

Without taking her eyes off Kold, Natla hissed, "Why should I? Nobody tortures me and lives to tell about it!"

"Looks like I did," taunted Kold, still toying with his knife.

Noticing Natla's temper rising, Lara called more sternly, "Natla! DON'T DO IT. All we need is the location of the Scion. They'll be gone once you get it anyway!"

"Revenge is sweeter this way, Lara," said Natla lowly, readying her shot.

"Natla!" shouted Lara.

Knowing it was no use, Lara had to act on her feet. She jumped at Natla as the shotgun's trigger was pulled and knocked away her aim. The bullet went flying into the air, launching itself into the distance with a boom.

"What are you doing?!" shrieked Natla.

"What are YOU doing?!" shouted Lara. "Don't be stupid!"

"Stupid?!" Natla hissed. "I'm angry!"

"So what?!" yelled Lara. "I am too, but we need the Scion right now, not revenge!"

"Meow!" teased Pierre. "Catfight!"

Natla and Lara turned to Pierre and said in unison, "Oh shut up, Pierre."

With the tension broken, Natla cooled off and loosened her grip on Larson's shotgun. Lara snatched it away instantly. Natla only looked away angrily.

"Now, stop that," scolded Lara.

Turning from Natla, Lara walked over to Larson and raised her pistols.

"And you! Tell me where the Scion is NOW," she warned, "or so help me God, I'LL kill you all."

Larson looked worried.

"It's…," he murmured. "It's where we had Natla locked up."

He stared away.

"It had better be," growled Lara, "because you're going to bring us there."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natla: Aftermath**

**By: Angel.9 Rakou Cobra**

***I began this story BEFORE Tomb Raider Underworld was released, so therefore its plot does not affect my plot… this fanfiction takes place directly after Tomb Raider Anniversary.***

**CHAPTER TWO (written October 2008):**

**Lost Again**

Larson stepped into a dingy room with gray walls. In it was a cell, similar to where Natla had been locked away, only this cell's bars had rusted away, and there was a gaping hole in the back wall. Lara's pistol to the back of his head, Larson pointed to broken cell wall.

"In there," he said. "We found a secret room and hid the Scion in it."

"Very well hidden with that massive hole there," quipped Lara, coming into the room behind Larson.

Natla stepped into the cold room as well. Her face paled. She tried not to show it, but the memory of her prison crept into her mind. She studied the room and stood beside Lara.

"Are you sure Pierre and the rest of them won't escape that cell we locked them in?" Natla asked.

"If it kept you in, it'll keep them in," Lara replied. Noticing Natla was about to speak again, Lara cut her off. "And if you think I'm giving you a gun, you're out of your mind."

Natla huffed. "Well, we're here for the Scion," she hissed, "so let's go get it and stop chit-chatting."

Natla stormed off towards the cell.

"Wait," Lara said, stopping Natla in her tracks. "Let Larson lead the way. He can take the brunt of his own traps."

"There aren't any, actually," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Right, then," said Lara. "So you'll have no problem stepping through first."

Larson smiled, but then saw Lara's serious expression, and that she now had both pistols aimed at him. His smile faded, and he began walking to the cell. Moving past Natla's piercing glare, he entered the "hidden" room.

No traps sprung, as Larson had promised, so Lara and Natla followed him in. The room was ill lit and quite small. It was bare, and its only distinguishing features were cracked walls and damaged floors. A vault nestled into a wall lay open wide, empty as the rest of the room.

Larson's face turned to shock.

"Ha, ha, Larson," growled Lara. "The wild goose chase is over. Where did you put the Scion? Need I remind you there are guns facing you?"

"And you've already killed him once," laughed Natla.

Lara smirked.

"This IS where we put the Scion," Larson said, mind racing.

"Cute," replied Lara blankly. "Now where is it really?"

"Well, uh," stuttered Larson. "This hideout was kinda whipped together fast… and, uh… we got by more on being hidden than, you know, secure…"

"You expect us to believe it was stolen?!" spat Natla, getting right in Larson's face. "You expect us to believe this isn't a trick?! How stupid do you think I am?!"

"Natla, back OFF," commanded Lara. "There is a possibility Larson is telling the truth."

Larson smiled.

"But ONLY a possibility," said Lara, keeping her guns on Larson. "Either way, snapping won't get us any further."

Natla glared furiously at Lara. She turned her head to face Lara.

"And now you're my boss, are you?" she hissed defiantly.

"No, I'm not," Lara replied. "But you're being impulsive, and in the wrong way."

"Oh, okay," Natla said with faked sweetness, which quickly turned to outright rage: "Then if he's of no use, let's kill him now!"

"Natla!" shouted Lara. "All I said is MAYBE he's not lying! We shouldn't kill him over that! But we're not going to let him off the hook either."

"Then what are you going to do with him?" Natla hissed bitterly. "Throw him a tea party until we locate that damned Scion?!"

"Damn you, Natla! Shut the hell up!" screamed Lara. "We'll lock him up too, you freaking idiot! What's wrong with you?!"

"GO TO HELL!" shrieked Natla as she stormed out the room.

"Natla…!" shouted Lara. "Natla!!"

Natla kept going.

_I don't need that bitch,_ thought Natla, making her way out of the hideout. _Mortal or not, I don't need that BITCH._

**Pain and Laughter**

_I hate her, _thought Natla. _I hate Lara._

Natla sat in a dark alley in the city streets. The night was black, and the streets were filthy and empty… lonely, even.

Natla started to cry.

_Damn it. I need that Scion,_ she thought. _I can't stand being mortal. Who the hell does Lara think she is talking to me like that?! I was the Queen of Atlantis!_

Her tears continued to flow.

Footsteps began to echo in the shadows.

"Lara?" whimpered Natla, desperately.

Instead of Lara, a man in a long coat stepped out. In his hand was a switchblade knife. He pointed it at Natla and continued towards her.

_Oh, why the hell would I think Lara would find me?_ Natla thought, attempting to flee.

Running into the street, she was hit across the back of her head with a brutal blow that knocked her to the ground, face to the pavement. She was rolled over to face the sky. The man put the knife close to her.

"Gimme yo' money," he demanded.

"I-I don't have any," Natla stuttered, terrified.

"Lyin' bitch!" he spat, punching her. "Gimme your f'n money!"

"I really don't have any!" she cried.

The man raised the knife…

Suddenly a motorcycle roared down the road and skidded to a stop in front of the man. A strange dark-haired woman in platform boots stepped off. She appeared to have her face painted. Natla's attacker panicked, but before he could run, the woman decked him, putting him out cold.

"Asshole," she growled at him.

She looked at Natla, who lay on the ground in total shock. Instantly, the woman extended a hand. Without even thinking twice, Natla took hold and was eased to her feet.

"You alright, honey?" said the woman, stabilizing Natla.

"Not really," sighed Natla.

"You don't know him, right?" asked the woman.

"No, no," replied Natla. "He wanted money."

The woman gave the unconscious attacker a kick in the gut.

"Prick," she muttered. Turning her attention back to Natla, she said, "Where are you headed?"

"I don't know," Natla answered.

"You lose your memory, honey?" asked the woman, rustling Natla's hair around and checking her head.

"No," Natla said. "I just don't know where I'm going."

"Bad day?" the woman asked gently.

"Beyond that," mumbled Natla.

"Well, then you're headed to your place," stated the woman. "You don't look so good."

"Take a look at yourself ever?" said Natla with a smirk.

"I just got off stage," the woman laughed. "I'm a rock singer. And I just saved your ass, remember?"

Natla laughed.

"Look, you're goin' home now," said the woman, climbing onto her motorcycle. "Hop on my bike with me, and I'll take you wherever. And I promise I'm no psycho stalker."

Natla laughed again.

"What's your name?" asked Natla, climbing on the back of the motorcycle.

"Angel.9," replied the woman, starting her motorcycle.

"No, your real name," said Natla.

"That IS my real name," Angel.9 told her. "After a legal name change, of course."

Natla found herself laughing even more.

"So what's your name?" asked Angel.9.

"Jacqueline," answered Natla.

"Sweet," Angel.9 commented. She added with a laugh, "If my name had been that awesome, I wouldn't have changed it. So where are we headed?"

**Crawling Back**

Angel.9's motorcycle stopped outside of Croft Manor. She stared in amazement.

"Holy," she gasped. "Isn't this Lara Croft's place?"

"Yeah, so?" Natla replied.

"You're hanging out there?" asked Angel.9 in amazement.

"I know her," Natla said darkly.

"You don't sound so thrilled," Angel.9 commented. "Am I gonna get her pissed at me for bringing you here?"

"No," said Natla.

"Yeah, okay," Angel.9 went on, "But if after making my band come all this way to play here, and I can't get her autograph, I'll be steamed, honey." Angel.9 smiled at Natla anyway, then added, "So, why don't you ring that buzzer there and get us in? I'll drive you to the door."

"You're persistent about that autograph, huh?" joked Natla, stepping off the motorcycle.

Angel.9 laughed.

Natla pressed the button on the speaker. A moment later, an old man's voice answered.

*Quick note: Whereas all other characters are their Anniversary versions, Winston is the original version… but with… a personality I assigned…*

"Who is this, please?" asked the old man.

"Jacqueline Natla," answered Natla. "Lara is expecting me."

"No, Miss Croft is not expecting peas," stated the old man.

"ME! ME!" shouted Natla.

"_You're_ expecting peas?" croaked the old man. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Damn it, Winston!" spat Natla. "IT'S NATLA. LET ME IN."

"Oh, the weird lady with the long nose," said Winston. "Come right in."

Angel.9 was cracking up in the background. Upon seeing this, Natla's temper almost flared further, but in the end, she couldn't help but laugh as well.

Slowly, the gates to Croft Manor opened, and Natla climbed back onto the motorcycle. Angel.9 rode forward towards Lara's home.

"So," Angel.9 called over the sound of her engine. "Natla, huh? Why do I know that name?"

"It doesn't matter," said Natla quickly.

Angel.9 shrugged. "Okay, then."

Angel.9 stopped her motorcycle close to the front door. Lara was already waiting in the doorway. She eyed Angel.9 suspiciously, taking note of the insane face paint and equally outrageous clothing.

"Natla, are you drunk?" she asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" hissed Natla, stepping off of Angel.9's motorcycle.

Angel.9 smiled at Lara.

Lara sighed. "Dare I ask who that is?"

"Her name is Angel.9," stated Natla. "I was being held up for money on the streets…" Natla smiled. "And she punched the guy."

"So you are drunk," said Lara, walking over to Natla.

Natla's face turned to a scowl. Right before she could speak, Angel.9 piped in.

"Oh, hey," called Angel.9. "It really happened. She isn't drunk. Some asshole with a switchblade mugged the poor thing. My band and I just happened to be getting off stage and heading to our hotel when I saw her on the ground."

"I suppose that explains what you look like," said Lara with a little laugh.

Angel.9 laughed again as well. She said, "Unlikely hero, huh?" Then switching the subject, "Um… is there any way I could get your autograph while I'm here?"

"It's the least I can do for a thank you," replied Lara, then calling over her shoulder, "Winston, autograph time!"

"Autograph mime?" asked Winston from somewhere in the doorway.

"TIME, Winston, TIME," shouted Lara.

"Ten thirty-five P.M.," responded Winston.

"Um, thank you Winston," said Lara loudly, trying to keep a straight face. "Now, somebody wants an autograph. Please get me a photo of myself and a marker."

"Right away, Miss Croft," said Winston, scurrying away.

"I can only imagine what he'll bring me," Lara said. "And if you don't mind… Angel.9… I'd like to bring her in first."

"Oh, yeah, sure," replied Angel.9. "I'm kinda worried about her. She said she got hit in the head a couple of times. Make sure she's okay, huh?"

"Definitely," stated Lara. Turning her attention to Natla, she continued, "Now come on. Let me get you seated on the sofa, so I can get a look at your head."

Natla took another look at Angel.9. Angel.9 grinned again and waved good-bye, showing off enormous fingernails. Natla smiled a little and returned the wave to the odd woman. She then followed Lara inside and seated herself on a couch near the fireplace, which was roaring once again.

"What the hell were you doing?!" hissed Lara.

Natla's relaxed expression became angry instantly.

"If that's how you're going to talk to me, I might as well take off with Angel.9!" returned Natla.

Seeing Natla tense, Lara calmed down. "That's not how I meant for that to come out. Let me give her my autograph, and then we can talk."

Lara exited the room, leaving Natla glaring at her back. Once Lara was out of sight, Natla turned away and looked at her dirty clothes. She must've fallen in mud or dirt and not noticed. Her clothes were actually torn from the rough impact of the pavement.

Soon enough, Lara reentered and sat down on the couch opposite Natla's. She had a tray of tea with her again. She placed it on the table between them and began pouring the hot liquid into cups for each of them.

"Well, that Angel.9 woman is off," she said, handing Natla a teacup. "She's actually quite nice, considering she looks to be from a horror film."

Natla wouldn't take the drink.

"Don't be that way," said Lara calmly. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Natla reluctantly took the tea and sipped it.

"Hot tea should make you feel a bit better, hmm?" said Lara gently. "Now where were you?"

"Are you my mother now?" asked Natla without looking up.

"Natla," Lara said matter-of-factly, "you're coated in dirt, your clothes are torn, you were mugged, you were saved by a rock n' roller, and… your face is tear-stricken."

Natla hadn't even considered that her old tears might be visible, especially with the dirt she had collected.

"It happened when I panicked," replied Natla. "At the attack, that is."

"Not that I don't believe you, but I don't believe you," Lara said. "You look like you've been crying awfully hard."

Natla looked up. Not angrily, for once, but sort of blankly. She quickly looked back to her tea. She took another sip.

"Natla, talk to me," said Lara firmly.

"Why?" Natla muttered.

"Didn't we go over this before?" asked Lara. "Sitting here, like this, with the tea and everything."

Natla gave Lara an annoyed glance.

"Just saying," said Lara. "But if you need a refresher: WE'RE A TEAM for now. IT MATTERS what's going on with you."

"My head hurts," mumbled Natla.

"That's not what I meant," clarified Lara. "I meant your tears. Why were you crying?"

"No, my head really hurts," moaned Natla, looking at Lara directly.

Lara got up from her seat and started towards Natla, asking, "Do you feel dizzy? Your eyes are crossing. Natla, speak to me…!"

And Natla fainted.

**Talking in Her Sleep**

Natla opened her eyes slowly. She was in a large, well-furnished room. It was beautiful, but lacked anything to show it belonged to somebody in particular. She was in a guest room at Lara's, apparently.

She rolled her head slightly on the pillow, and then realized that that was a painful task. Instead, she fidgeted around, making the bed squeak ever so slightly.

Lara, sitting in an elegant, soft chair nearby, looked up from a book she was reading.

"You have a concussion," she spoke. "And apparently a delayed reaction to being smashed in the skull. Is that an Atlantean thing?" Lara quipped.

Natla forced herself to turn and face Lara, even though it made her head spin. She groaned a little.

"You okay?" asked Lara.

"What the hell do you think?" muttered Natla into her pillow.

"Ah, yes, you're fine," laughed Lara, folding the corner of her book's page.

She stood from her chair and placed the book where she had been sitting. She quietly made her way over to Natla and sat in a small chair that had been placed at the bedside. Natla looked at her exhaustedly.

"You were talking in your sleep a bit," Lara began.

Natla looked slightly apprehensive.

Lara's expression was amused as she said, "You didn't say anything bad. So stop looking at me like that. I just meant you mumbled my name and something about the Scion a couple of times. It actually made me a little less worried about you. I knew you'd come to okay." She laughed and added, "In fact, you were probably still telling me to shut up."

"I'm thirsty," mumbled Natla.

"Your soda's right here," replied Lara, picking up a can and popping it open.

She stuck a straw in it, saying, "Sit up a little, you."

Natla started to pick herself up, but the room decided it was a perfect time to start spinning. Dizzy, Natla collapsed back into the pillow.

"Oh, damn," she murmured.

"Dizzy?" asked Lara.

Natla looked at Lara, her face twisted into aggravation.

Lara pulled Natla up slowly and propped some pillows behind her back. By the time Natla remembered to complain at Lara for helping, it was too late. She had been seated comfortably and was being handed a nicely chilled soda.

"Stop being nice to me," growled Natla. "I hate you."

Watching Natla drink her soda, Lara replied, "Good for you. This isn't about friendship."

Natla stayed very quiet.

"But it doesn't mean I don't want to know what's bothering you," continued Lara. "Ready to talk?"

"This isn't about friendship," Natla sneered.

"Exactly," said Lara. "But if a member of my team is throwing hissy fits constantly, taking off, and getting the crap beat out of them when I need them in one piece to save the world… I think that it's a bit of a problem."

"And I think that you're a bitch," returned Natla.

"Tell me something I don't know," replied Lara calmly. "Like maybe… why you were crying in the streets?"

"Stop harassing me!" spat Natla.

"Ah well," said Lara with a shrug. "You'll be lying around a while. I'll get it out of you eventually."

"Lying around?" hissed Natla. "Oh, did you forget the Scion already?!"

"Of course not," Lara answered. "But you can't go anywhere in that condition. I'll work on tracking down the Scion without you."

"You will not!" shouted Natla.

"And how will you stop me?" asked Lara, raising an eyebrow. "You can't even sit up on your own."

Natla glared and spat, "I AM NOT letting you get the Scion without me!"

"Well, I'M not letting you out of that bed," returned Lara. "Besides, we don't even know where the Scion is right now. So, calm down. I'll keep trying to track it down until you get better, and then we can go get it together, okay?"

Natla would not answer. Instead, she pretended Lara hadn't spoken and continued to busy herself sipping soda. Lara kept looking at her, as if anticipating an answer. It began to annoy Natla.

Eventually, she said, "Fine. But don't ask me what's wrong anymore."

"I won't for right now," said Lara. "No need to tense you more. Now rest up. I'll get you the TV remote."

**Impatience Isn't a Virtue**

The next day, Natla awoke still tucked beneath blankets in what had become her room. She glanced at her night stand and noted that her soda can was still the empty one she had left there early, which meant Lara wasn't around. Her head was throbbing, and she was quite woozy, but she pushed herself to sit up nonetheless.

She glanced around, making sure Lara wasn't sitting somewhere, trying to trick her. But Lara was nowhere to be found. Natla smiled in spite of her pain. Then, she slowly crept out of bed. Unfortunately, she had not stood without Lara around, so she had forgotten how difficult it is for one to get to one's feet when the room refuses to halt its spins.

Despite the aggravation of it all, Natla began stumbling around the room, eventually reaching the door. She turned the doorknob, praying Lara wasn't lying in wait outside the room, anticipating Natla's impatience. But, fortunately for her plans, Lara was not standing there, nor was Winston. Natla knew he was too old to stop her, but she didn't want to deal with him and that blasted silver tray anyway.

She tripped over her own feet, and sometimes nothing at all, but continued on her way down long hallways, and soon after down a staircase, much too her dizzy head's dismay. Once she reached the front door, she had a sudden memory:

_I'm still in my nightgown!_ she thought angrily. _Oh, but after how long it took me to get here… I don't think I can make it back up. Who cares anyway? I need to get out of here before Lara gets back._

Just as she turned the doorknob to leave, the door swung open on its own, throwing her off her feet. Lara stepped in and, surprised to see Natla standing there, dashed in. She quickly grabbed Natla's arm and steadied her.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" she cried in shock.

"Fresh air," growled Natla, tugging her arm away from Lara and almost knocking herself off balance again.

"Fresh air, my eye!" hissed Lara. "Go sit down!"

When Natla refused, Lara simply grabbed her arm again and dragged her to the couch. Natla was too dizzy to fight about it, which only enraged her further. Lara shoved her into a seat and made her stay there.

"Now what were you doing out of bed?" repeated Lara.

"I'm not going to sit around if you're taking off after the Scion!" answered Natla, still fuming.

"Natla, this is stupid," spat Lara. "I promise you I'm just trying to FIND it and will not physically go get it without you. Is that difficult for you to understand past all your whining?"

Natla's expression was one of pure rage, but her eyes… her eyes were welling up with tears? She rose to her feet, ignoring the wobbling. She was so angry, she felt like destroying Lara right where she stood. But, instead, tears broke free of the prison of her glaring eyes. Her face slowly melted into sorrow, and the tears melted into waterfalls on her face.

She sat back down, curled into couch, and cried hysterically.

In her softest tone, Lara said, "Natla, this ends now. We're talking."

**Letting Go**

Natla and Lara sat on a couch. Natla was still crying hard, and Lara was still handing her tissues.

"Come now," said Lara. "What's the matter? I didn't think you really knew how to cry."

Natla only continued to sob.

"It was only a joke, Natla," Lara said softly. "Speak to me."

"I can't handle it," Natla admitted.

"What can't the Queen of Atlantis handle?" asked Lara.

"Don't rub it in," whimpered Natla.

"I wasn't," responded Lara.

"I can't handle anything anymore," Natla cried. "I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Maybe the shock of there finally being some risk to your life?" led Lara.

"But, how is this like me, Lara?" said Natla, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"It's not," replied Lara. "But maybe it's for the better you let your heart show."

Natla thought about it a moment, then went on saying, "That's not who I am. Sacrifice all for my dreams. Sacrifice my heart, even."

"You'd destroy something precious to you, just for a desire?" asked Lara.

"Easily," mumbled Natla, looking at her feet.

"Then maybe that's for the better too – I mean, learning not to ruin your favorite things," said Lara. "You're only hurting yourself."

Natla looked back at Lara. She remained quiet, and then said, "I'm scared."

"Another new feeling, I presume?" questioned Lara.

"You were right about the new level of risk to my life," Natla said. "I never had any risk at all before. It was a shock when some lowlife with a tiny knife nearly brought me to death's door. After how far I've come, I don't want it to end now. I survived years feeding off of my dreams and desires, and now what? It's all crashing down. It all _has_ crashed down."

"But now you know the Scion's not destroyed," Lara stated.

"Where is it?" asked Natla. "And won't you just stop me again?"

"We'll find it. And I'd only stop you if you intended to hurt the world," Lara replied. "If you would only use your powers for something better… something that doesn't involve obliterating the human race… I wouldn't bother you at all."

"What? Cure cancer?" Natla said in a half-hearted growl.

"That's a start," responded Lara.

Natla gave Lara a strange look, slightly aggravated and slightly confused.

"What?" asked Lara.

"Nothing," answered Natla.

"What else is on your mind?" Lara pried.

Natla sat a moment before speaking. She said, "Everything backfired. You don't know what that does to someone."

"I do," Lara stated simply. Then she added, "I went chasing after the Scion – everywhere – only to never get it long enough to do what I needed to. I had to wreck it for the rest of the world's safety." She laughed a little, and continued, "Ironic about that part, isn't it?"

Natla continued her own story, saying, "But I waited thousands of years, Lara, only to have you to put a bullet through my dreams." She made sure to look directly into Lara's eyes as she went on to say, "You and I were supposed to rule the world together. It amazes me you would turn that down."

"At the expense of all others," contradicted Lara, "it amazes me you would go along with it."

"I guess that's where you and I differ, Lara," said Natla with a tinge of sadness.

Lara didn't say another word, waiting for Natla to continue.

Instead of continuing, Natla said, "I don't feel well. Walk me back to my room, Lara."

**Trail of the Scion**

Natla lay in bed with her eyes shut, but very evidently not asleep. Lara sat in her big, elegant chair again, book in hand. The sunlight cast a soft light into room.

"Asleep yet, Natla?" asked Lara from behind her book.

"No," muttered Natla.

"How about now?" Lara asked, muffling a laugh.

"Shut up," hissed Natla, eyes still shut. "I'm not tired. I just have a headache."

"Only teasing you," said Lara.

"I figured that out," grumbled Natla. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, and called, "Lara?"

"Hmm?" said Lara, looking out over her book.

"What happened after I left?" Natla asked.

"The hideout?" replied Lara, putting her book down. "Well, I almost got pissed enough to go after you, but decided I needed to take care of the current situation instead. So, after harassing Larson some more, I assumed he was either being a total pain or really telling the truth. Either way, he was destined to share a cell with everyone else for a while." Lara smiled. "And don't worry; I have some good friends making sure nobody leaves."

"So, you're telling me you have no idea where the Scion might be," sighed Natla.

"Sadly, you're right," mumbled Lara. "There aren't any leads anywhere. No sign of who took it and where they might be going with it… And, yes, before you ask, I DID 'interrogate' them all."

"I'll never be immortal again, will I?" moaned Natla.

Lara got a little annoyed, saying, "Ah, so we're all in jeopardy, and you're still thinking of yourself?"

"Why not?" growled Natla.

Lara let out a sigh and picked up her book. She said, "You'll never change, will you?"

Before Natla could get out another word, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Miss Croft, are you in there?" called Winston.

"Yes, Winston," answered Lara. "Come in."

"My, the strange lady's nose looks longer in that lighting," remarked Winston as he entered.

Natla gave an annoyed glance, but didn't waste her energy speaking.

"Ah, so it does, Winston!" laughed Lara, looking at Natla's nose.

This time, Natla spoke: "Oh, shut up!"

"Now, what did you need, Winston?" asked Lara, once again putting aside her book.

"No, I don't need Winston," stated Winston. "I am Winston. What I need is to deliver you a message from that thing on the motorbike."

"I assume that's your new friend, Angel.9," said Lara to Natla. "She must've missed your nose."

"Leave my nose alone!" hissed Natla. She then asked Winston loudly, "What did Angel.9 want?"

"She wasn't looking for you, Miss Strange Lady," replied Winston. "She wanted Miss Croft to know that she heard something about a Ski Lawn."

Natla's eyes shot open, and she sat up instantly, hissing, "So it WASN'T a coincidence she saved me! Where is she, Winston?!"

"She's at the gates," answered Winston, "looking for Miss Croft, not you, Miss Strange Lady!"

"OH SHUT UP!" shouted Natla, giving herself a dizzy spell.

"I will not!" stated Winston firmly, and then turning to Lara: "Miss Croft, if I may say so, your guest is quite rude!"

"And you're _quite annoying_," said Natla, mimicking him.

"Oh, stop it, Natla," sighed Lara. "And Winston, ignore her; she IS a pain. So, could you go get Angel.9 and bring her here?"

"Right away, Miss Croft," replied Winston, hurrying off.

"Natla, leave Winston alone," said Lara. "He's old."

"Never mind that tray-carrying idiot!" Natla hissed. "I can't believe Angel.9 knows about the Scion!"

"She is very strange," admitted Lara. "Leave it to you to go for a motorcycle ride with her."

"I should've known I couldn't trust her," grumbled Natla.

"Why?" asked Lara. "Did you mention something to her?"

"No, I just shouldn't have believed that…," Natla trailed off for a second, then continued, "…that maybe she was just helping me."

Lara studied Natla's expression after her last comment. She couldn't be sure if Natla was angry or a little sad. Either way, Natla would not face her, and her expression itself was somewhat upsetting. Lara didn't know whether to speak or wait for Natla.

Natla only shuffled her pillows so she could stay seated upright. Lara looked away. She began fingering her gun, waiting for Winston to bring the bizarre woman into the room.

In a few moments, Winston entered again with Angel.9 following behind making an odd, amused expression. This time Angel.9's face was clear, excluding a pair of pink sunglasses that she was wearing for whatever reason. The rest of her clothing was black, and she still was dressed in spikes and platform boots.

"Winston," began Lara, "could you leave the room and shut the door, please?"

"Of course, Miss Croft," responded Winston, stepping out and quietly closing the door behind him.

Lara raised a pistol at Angel.9 instantly. Angel.9 panicked and froze where she stood.

"What are you doing?!" asked Angel.9, putting her hands in the air.

"What do you know about the Scion?" Lara questioned darkly.

"I-I just overheard something, that's all!" sputtered Angel.9.

Angel.9 turned to Natla for support, but only received an angered look.

"What did I do?!" Angel.9. "I just remembered that article about you wanting that Scion, Lara! I thought I should tell you what I heard! Honest to God!"

Lara lowered her gun. A moment later, Angel.9 put her arms down and started fidgeting with her fingernails, obviously still terrified.

"I'm sorry, Angel.9, but right now, something is going on, and I can't trust anyone," explained Lara. "And just in case, I still don't trust you, but I want you to tell me what you know anyway."

"Yeah, just don't shoot me," said Angel.9, wide-eyed. "I got a lot more places to rock."

"On with it, please," interrupted Lara, as politely as possible.

"I was leaving another gig, when I saw these weird dudes standing around the back of a van in the dark," Angel.9 told Lara. "There was no one else around, and I don't think they saw me. They were mumblin' somethin' about the Scion. I think they said they had it and were gonna use its powers or whatever. I don't really know what they were talking about. But they shut the van up and drove away really fast. I got their license plate, if that's any help."

"Awfully convenient, how they just happened to be standing around talking about the Scion when you showed up," stated Lara blankly.

"Look, I really don't think they knew anyone was there," Angel.9 said. "And they kinda looked like they were loading something in the van."

"Alright, Angel.9," Lara said gently. "I really do want to believe you, I hope you understand, but I can't let you out of my sight until we track down that van you mentioned."

"Okay," agreed Angel.9. "Well, I'd like to help you. That'd be so cool."

Lara laughed a little. "Yes, quite. But, what I mean is, I'd prefer you stay here for at least a little while."

"Here, like in the area," asked Angel.9, growing excited, "or here, like in Croft Manor?"

"Here, like in Croft Manor," answered Lara with a smile.

"Whoa, sweet!" exclaimed Angel.9. "My band is gonna be so jealous! And you got good timing, too, you know? We just finished our last gig here for a while, and we were just gonna chill out."

"Now you can 'chill out' here," Lara continued, amused. "We'll arrange picking up your belongings later."

"You got it!" Angel.9 said thrilled. Then she added, more quietly, "But, um, I kinda also came to see if Jacqueline was okay."

Lara's face dropped. She asked, "You didn't make up that story just to get in here, did you?"

"No, no, it really happened," Angel.9 confirmed. She looked over at Natla, and said softly, "I was just worried about her too."

Natla's glare had faded. She looked surprised, although she had tried to conceal it. Lara saw her and smiled.

"Ah, yes," said Lara. "…Jacqueline… just has a concussion. She needs to rest up a few days."

"Aw, yeah," agreed Angel.9. "Concussions suck. Had one as a kid. Smashed my head off a car window frame. Don't ask about it. I was sooo dizzy!" She laughed, then faced Natla again. "So, yeah, I hope you get better fast."

"Thanks," Natla spoke almost inaudibly.

**Trusting a Lead**

Natla once again was sitting up in her bed, held up by pillows. Lara sat in her regular chair, reading. However, this time the room was not illuminated by the sun's soft glow. Darkness had fallen and artificial lighting had to take over. Bored with television, Natla had become fidgety.

"You don't have to baby-sit me, Lara," mumbled Natla.

"That's nice," Lara replied, not even glancing away from her current page.

"Well, maybe I want privacy," Natla went on. "You're always sitting there with your book."

"Privacy _is_ good," said Lara. "Except last time I left you alone, you tried to take off while dizzy and wearing a skimpy nightgown."

"It would've been more fun than sitting with you," growled Natla. "Don't you have a computer I could use?"

"I do have a computer," Lara said. "But you're not going to use it." She looked up at Natla. "How about a book instead?"

"What is it with you and books?!" hissed Natla.

"They're lovely," answered Lara. "So, do you want something to read or not?"

"No," spat Natla. "Why can't I use your computer?!"

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Lara.

"Find that van faster than your idiot friends!" Natla snarled.

"Nope," said Lara, turning back to her reading.

"I hate you," grumbled Natla.

"I know," Lara said, unbothered. "But how about Angel.9?"

"What about her?" asked Natla, confused.

"Do you trust her?" Lara questioned.

"I don't trust anyone," Natla stated.

"Come now!" laughed Lara, putting down her book. "You even trust _me_ to a certain extent. How about Angel.9? Do you think she's lying?"

Natla growled, "I DON'T trust you! Where the hell did you get that idea?!"

Lara was still chuckling. She said, "Oh, you're just sitting around my place in your little nightgown shouting about how you want another soda. I'm sure that means you're terrified of me!"

"Trust and lack of fear aren't the same thing!" screeched Natla.

"Oh, be quiet! You'll wake the dead!" Lara said, trying to stop laughing. "I just mean you TRUST I won't kill you." She saw Natla's all-too-common glare, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, never mind. Let's go back to what I was asking you: do you think Angel.9 is lying to us?"

"I don't know," Natla said, calming down.

"I don't know either," agreed Lara. "I just know I want to trust her. How about you?"

"What's with all these weird questions?" Natla asked, giving Lara a strange look.

"That's not a weird question," objected Lara. "I was just saying she seems honest enough. I'd hate to have to prove myself wrong."

"You're annoying me," Natla growled, reaching for her soda.

Finding it empty, she purposely sipped loudly, making an obnoxious noise. She stopped and glared at Lara. Lara paid no heed, despite having heard the sound. Natla slurped the near-empty can again, louder and longer, while watching Lara continue to ignore her. She finally ceased the horrible racket she had been making and slammed the can down into her lap.

"Hey!" Natla shouted. "I'm out of soda!"

"Oh?" asked Lara, now paying attention. "Is that what you were trying to say before?"

"What the hell do you think?!" yelled Natla.

"Calm down!" hissed Lara. "Don't you think words would've made it a bit easier for me to catch that?"

"Catch this!!" Natla screamed, angrily flinging the soda can at Lara.

"DAMN IT!!" shouted Lara, putting her hands up just in time to avoid being hit in the face with the aluminum can. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Natla huffed.

"That's not an answer!" Lara yelled.

"I'm royalty!!" Natla hissed.

Lara looked at Natla in disbelief. "That gives you the right to throw a metal can in my face?"

"I'm thirsty," grumbled Natla, a little like a moping child.

"My God," said Lara. "No wonder your idiot lackeys want to kill you. I'm surprised they didn't try to kill you earlier!"

"They couldn't," replied Natla, smirking.

Lara put on a devious smile, saying, "Ah, but _I_ can."

"Kill me and the world ends!" snarled Natla.

"And so doesn't your bitching," laughed Lara.

"That's not funny," growled Natla.

"I know; I'm sorry," said Lara gently. "I won't kill you."

"Oh…," Natla said in nearly a whisper.

"But I won't get you a soda either," Lara said, grinning.

**Party of Three**

"Natla!" Lara whispered, shaking Natla's arm. "Natla, wake up, you lazy bitch!"

"Mmm… Lara?" Natla mumbled, half asleep. "Is it morning?"

"Hell, it's noon," said Lara. "Wake up!"

Natla finally opened her eyes to see Lara standing at her beside, staring down at her. She had a gleam in her eyes, as if there was something important she wanted to say. Natla stretched and yawned, not really caring.

"Oh, come on," Lara said. "You can't possibly be tired. You went to sleep so damn early!"

"Where's my soda?" Natla asked groggily.

"To hell with your soda!" exclaimed Lara excitedly. "I have something more important to talk about!"

"There's nothing more important than my soda," laughed Natla.

"Now you're just being a jerk," giggled Lara. "So listen, Your Highness: I might know where the Scion is!"

"You might?!" cried Natla, sitting right up.

"Oh, so now you're wide awake?" Lara asked jokingly.

"Who cares!" shouted Natla excitedly. "Where do you think the Scion is?!"

"I thought you wanted a soda," Lara toyed.

"Damn the soda!" Natla cried, grabbing Lara by the collar. "Where's my Scion?!"

"But you said nothing was more important than your soda, so…," continued Lara, suppressing a laugh.

"Lara!" Natla shouted. "Stop it! Tell me about the Scion!"

"Okay! Okay!" Lara said, laughing and pulling out of Natla's grip. "I'll tell you…" Seeing Natla's eyes sparkling and her eagerness to hear the news rising, Lara put a pause in her words before saying: "Angel.9's information leads us to an old abandoned warehouse quite a ways out. And according to a trusted source, the van and some suspicious activity _are_ there."

"And that means, maybe the Scion as well?" asked Natla, thrilled at the thought.

"Possibly," answered Lara. "How are you feeling?"

"Excited, you idiot!" replied Natla, smiling.

"No, I mean your head," said Lara, chuckling. "It's only been a few days."

"I can still heal a little faster than others," stated Natla. "My powers may be gone, but I have a little added strength left in me… even if it's fading. How did you think I recovered from what you did to my precious pyramid?"

"I didn't think of that," admitted Lara.

"Right, well, I might as well tell you," Natla explained, "that when the Scion was broken, it started to sap my powers right away, which is how you managed to defeat me to begin with."

"Oh, right," said Lara with a roll of her eyes. "That was how."

"It was!" hissed Natla. Then she continued to say, "Later, I was just able to escape and heal, but it took much longer because my powers were already nearly gone. By the time I got back to my office, the Scion had drained me to almost nothing."

"So the Scion's effects aren't instant?" asked Lara, interested.

"Exactly. It acts like a leech, draining me of my strength bit by bit," Natla said. "That's why the world wasn't destroyed the second you shot the Scion."

"I see," said Lara thoughtfully. "That's interesting…"

"Even more interesting is that I might get it back," said Natla, throwing her covers to the side. "Now let's go!"

"Are you sure you're okay enough?" asked Lara, a little concerned.

"I don't care," Natla responded, now dragging herself from her bed. "I just want the Scion!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara stood at her main doorway with Angel.9 and Winston. Natla was dressed and down the stairs with them in a matter of minutes. Lara seemed to be trying to get Winston to stop calling Angel.9 "that thing on the motorbike," but to no avail. Angel.9 was laughing as Natla approached.

"Your old dude is hysterical," Angel.9 said, roaring with laughter.

"Ah well, at least you're not offended," said Lara with a shrug.

Natla approached the three of them, stating impatiently, "Enough chit-chat. Let's go, Lara."

"Okay, okay," Lara replied. "But Angel.9 is coming too."

"Angel.9?" asked Natla, confused. "What can she do?"

"I'm pretty kick-ass!" exclaimed Angel.9 excitedly. "Remember the dude in the street, honey?"

"It's not that," continued Natla. "It's that you might get h…."

Her words broke away.

"It's that they'll probably have guns," Natla went on. "You can't punch a bullet. What use are you then?"

"That's what I tried to tell her," Lara said. "But she's not the listening type. And as I've learned from you, it's pointless to keep talking."

Natla stopped and thought for a moment.

"Well, fine," she finally hissed. "It's her funeral."

With that, she stormed out the door, leaving Angel.9 scratching her head.

"Not always the friendliest...," mumbled Angel.9.

Natla heard her and paused, but did not turn around.

**Retrieving the Scion**

A dark, dingy-looking building loomed over a bleak horizon. Tearing the deathly silence of the area apart, two motorcycles raced along a dirt path towards the ominous structure. On one, Lara gritted her teeth against the incredible wind her motorcycle had created. On the other, Angel.9 grinned watching the wild dust storm the machines had made. Natla sat behind her, holding onto the motorcycle for dear life, obviously not pleased with Angel.9's driving habits.

"This is fun, huh?" Angel.9 shouted over the roar of her motor.

"If you say so," said Natla, hoping Angel.9 wasn't preparing another wheelie.

The two machines stopped a little ways from the building, concealed from its view by some half-dead shrubbery. Lara and Angel.9 dismounted their motorcycles quickly, while Natla slowly eased herself to the ground. She began dusting off her clothing.

"Was it necessary you dressed up in business clothes and heels for this?" asked Lara, smirking.

"Shut up," hissed Natla. "She's in platforms and pink sunglasses!"

"They're groovy!" Angel.9 said, laughing.

"You look a little shaken up, Natla," toyed Lara. "Feel sorry you said I can't possibly drive to save my life?"

"Can it, Lara," spat Natla. "How was I supposed to know she's a lunatic?"

Angel.9 smiled and pointed at her sunglasses. Natla shook her head, trying to hide the smile that was poking at her lips. She then caught a glance at the gray building nearby and became serious once more.

"We don't have time for this," she stated. "Let's go."

With that, she marched off to the old structure, not intending to look back.

"Hey, you!" called Lara. "Are you just going to barge in without a plan?"

Natla stopped and looked over her shoulder, grinning.

"Isn't that what you do, Lara?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natla, Lara, and Angel.9 crouched under a window on the warehouse. Lara peeked up through the dirty glass into a large, unoccupied room. There were some crates piled here and there, but no signs of life whatsoever.

"The coast is clear," whispered Lara. "I think we can sneak in unnoticed."

"Then let's stop talking and get in!" hissed Natla.

"Impatient, Natla?" teased Lara.

"Hey, impatience is a virtue!" laughed Angel.9.

Lara smirked. "In your world, maybe."

"Forget both of you…!" spat Natla.

Before either Lara or Angel.9 could get another word in, Natla was on her feet, trying to pry the window open. Tapping her shoulder, Angel.9 smiled at Natla and pushed her aside. With superhuman speed, she punched the window apart. Lara watched in amazement as the sparkling shards flew all over.

"I guess you weren't lying about her knocking that man out in one hit, Natla," said Lara, looking at Angel.9's gloved hand, which hadn't a scratch on it.

Angel.9 dusted the tiny glass fragments from the edge of the window, and then climbed through the opening. A moment later, her hand reached back out towards Natla, who grabbed on and pulled herself into the building as well. Before Angel.9 could merely turn to the window again, Lara was already sitting in the frame and looking around the room.

The crates had no identity to them besides a few with broken slats. Lara wondered if there was anything even in them any longer. Across the room from the broken window was a battered door, shut tight. Lara dropped her feet to the concrete floor and began moving towards the door.

"Looks like this is the only place we can go, hmm?" she asked quietly.

Natla and Angel.9 started after her, but upon hearing their footsteps, Lara stopped them, whispering, "Wait behind some crates. I'll go first."

Natla's all-too-common anger showed.

"You're unarmed," continued Lara.

"Then give me a gun," hissed Natla.

Lara smirked, saying, "You really DO think I'm insane, don't you?"

With a huff, Natla crouched behind a stack of crates. Hesitating, Angel.9 hid with Natla. She peeked around the boxes and saw Lara ease the door open enough to spy into the next room. A moment later, she opened the door and entered.

"She's leaving us here, isn't she?!" Natla spat.

"Look's it, honey," grumbled Angel.9.

Stepping out from hiding, Natla growled, "Well, I'm not sitting around here waiting for her. Let's go, Angel.9."

"Um, right," said Angel.9, tailing Natla as she made her way to through the door.

Once both had stepped in, they glanced quickly around. The room was quite large and had something far more intriguing than beat-up, old crates: a computer sitting on a large desk covered in papers. Lara was sifting through the scattered papers when she turned and spotted Natla and Angel.9 investigating the room as well.

"Not going to wait for a signal?" asked Lara.

"Not going to give us one?" returned Natla, strutting over to the desk.

She picked up a page.

"So, the lead was right," she said.

"It appears to be," Lara stated. "Whoever owns these papers is seeking the Scion as well. I can't tell if they have it or not, however."

"Did you check the computer?" questioned Natla.

"It wants a password," Lara replied.

Natla began typing. "Maybe I can hack it."

Meanwhile, Angel.9's curiosity had gotten the better of her: she was already opening a new door. Within seconds she had disappeared.

"We don't have all day, Natla," Lara said impatiently.

Natla was typing furiously. "Oh shut up. Keep looking through those papers if you're in such a hurry."

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose," sighed Lara. "Angel.9, come help me with these. They're a mess."

No response.

"Angel.9?" called Lara, turning around to an empty. "Where the hell is she?"

Stopping her fingers, Natla peered around the room. Angel.9 was nowhere to be found. However, a new door was ajar.

"Was that open before?" asked Natla.

Lara shook her head. She took a couple steps towards the door, then stopped and faced Natla.

"I don't trust her anymore."

She walked through the doorway.

Taking a final glance at the computer's monitor, which continued to read, "ACCESS DENIED," Natla followed Lara. In the new room was a large black box. It appeared to be a safe of some sort. Lara was already putting her hands on its door, which was noticeably scratched up.

"You say you pried this open?" asked Lara skeptically. "With what, Angel.9? Swords?"

Natla stepped over to the safe and peeked over Lara's shoulders. The gashes on the dark metal were even deeper than she had realized upon entering the room. If one didn't know better, it would have seemed the safe had been mauled by a supernatural beast.

"I used that metal piece there," replied Angel.9, pointing to a flimsy scrap on the floor. She refused to make eye contact.

"Right, you did," mumbled Lara, pulling open the safe.

Natla's eyes lit up.

"The Scion!" she shouted as she threw Lara out of her way.

Instantly, she snatched up the Scion in her hands. It was only a third of it, but Natla didn't care. She ran her fingers over it. She flipped it around. Beaming, she confirmed it was truly a part of the Scion.

"Thanks for saying 'Excuse me,'" Lara remarked. "Whose third is that?"

"Damn Qualopec's," hissed Natla, not taking her eyes from the Scion.

Suddenly, Lara spun around. Instinct had told her what all were thinking: This had been too easy. Looking to the doorway, Lara spotted many darkly clothed men rushing in, guns in hand. Natla looked up, aggravated, and Angel.9's face paled.

"Aw, shit," Angel.9 muttered.

"Drop the Scion," demanded one man.

Natla returned arrogantly, "Make me."

As the man raised his gun, Lara stepped in the way, raising her own pistols and hissing at Natla, "Don't be stupid, Natla."

The other men raised their weaponry as well. The apparent leader smirked, thinking Lara had met her match. However, in an instant, Natla had stolen the shotgun from Lara's back and was waiting, steadying her aim. Angel.9, barehanded, nervously stepped up beside Natla.

A bullet was fired from who knows where…

And the fight had begun!

Natla was amazingly agile, smiling viciously as she pulled the trigger again and again. Lara somersaulted all over, confusing the attackers. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Angel.9 moving faster than she thought possible in those platforms. Dodging bullets with incredible speed, Angel.9 was face-to-face with a terrified gunman in seconds flat. With a Cheshire cat's grin upon her lips, she knocked the first shooter to the ground with a single punch.

_She's clearing the room faster than they can come in. How?_ thought Natla, preoccupied, yet still tracing Angel.9's intense attacks.

In a seemingly impossibly short time, all of the attackers lay unconscious about the floor. Natla slowly lowered her gun, and Lara took it away quickly. Neither could break their stare at Angel.9, who was simply dusting herself off.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that, hmm?" asked Lara suspiciously.

"You know," shrugged Angel.9. "Streets and night clubs."

"Right," replied Lara.

Angel.9 glanced away. "We should get outta here, right? In case there's more?" she said.

"What are you hiding?" asked Lara bluntly.

"Nothing," answered Angel.9.

"Hmph."

Without taking her eyes off of Angel.9's somewhat startled face, Lara exited the room. Natla followed, still inspecting the Scion piece.

Once back in the computer room, Natla spoke: "What do think is wrong with her?"

"I don't know," answered Lara, looking over her shoulder. "But you saw her fight, didn't you? And the scratches on the safe?"

"Yes…"

Natla's mind suddenly raced. _The way she moved…_

"Hey, are you still gonna hack the computer?" asked Angel.9, now leaning in the doorway.

Natla opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the intrusion of more darkly clothed men emerging from an unexplored room. As soon as they saw their targets, they opened fire. Lara's pistols were already drawn, and she was quickly entering the fray.

"Damn it!" she hissed, rushing off.

Unfortunately for Natla, Lara had dashed too soon. Natla hadn't the chance to grab a gun!

A bullet whizzed towards her before she could react. Yet it never had the opportunity to reach her; Angel.9 had slammed her out of harm's way. The sheer force of Angel.9's shove sent Natla reeling, forcing Angel.9 to grab her once again and drag her to safety.

At that close proximity to Angel.9, Natla was finally able to see past those pink sunglasses. They had been jostled ever so slightly and revealed shining, emerald green eyes. Orange sparks in the midst of the green blazed in the heat of battle.

_Those eyes… why do I recognize them?_

Before Natla could complete a thought, she was being thrown once again by Angel.9, who suddenly dashed towards a gunman with alarming speed.

_Like an aerial maneuver. A perfect lunge through the air… the correct angle… if she completes this just like---_

Angel.9 leapt at a gunner and had him by the throat quickly.

…_Just like I would with my wings outstretched._

With one arm, Angel.9 flung him across the room into a wall, where he was knocked out instantly. She dashed again.

Natla had a vision of herself throwing Lara to the wall. But once again, she hadn't the time to complete her thoughts. Another bullet was on its way to her, and this time, Angel.9 was quite busy. Natla had but one means of escape: she unfurled her massive wings from seemingly nowhere and swiftly dodged the bullet.

Some shock echoed through the room, giving Lara and Angel.9 ample opportunity to gain some ground against the unknown enemies. Agility returned to her by her dark wings, Natla threw herself headfirst into the fight, flinging opponents everywhere. Whilst watching the attackers learn to fly… quite uncomfortably… Natla had a sudden realization: Angel.9 had not been affected by the sight of Natla's wings.

_But, I never let her see them, did I?_ Natla asked herself.

After a few more moments, the room was quieted. Lara, Natla, and Angel.9 stood triumphantly over the unconscious gunners. Natla caught a look at the computer. It was seriously damaged.

"Guess you won't be hacking that," muttered Lara.

Turning to Natla, she took note of her wings… and Angel.9's highly calm behavior. Suddenly her eyes went wide, and she put a gun to Angel.9's head.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

Angel.9 merely took off her pink sunglasses and allowed her emerald eyes to shine at Natla in full.

The memory rushed back. Natla gasped.

"You… you're…!!"

Footsteps stopped her mid-sentence. Not in the mood to jeopardize the Scion again, Lara, Natla, and Angel.9 fled.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natla: Aftermath**

**By: Angel.9 Rakou Cobra**

***I began this story BEFORE Tomb Raider Underworld was released, so therefore its plot does not affect my plot… this fanfiction takes place directly after Tomb Raider Anniversary.***

**CHAPTER THREE (written November 2008):**

**Reunion – Thousands of Years in the Making**

"So, let me get this straight," Lara began, sitting on her couch. "You're telling me… Angel.9 is Atlantean?!"

Natla crossed her legs and rested back into her seat. "You heard me," she said. Then she turned to Angel.9. "And if you call your queen 'honey' again, she'll kill you. Understand?"

"Hey, just stayin' incognito, babe –er- Your Highness," replied Angel.9, flexing a pair of black wings similar to Natla's.

Lara smirked. "And you didn't recognize your own minion, Natla?"

"She never gave me her name, the pain in the ass," Natla explained. "She always called herself 'the Dark Queen,' even though she definitely wasn't royalty. Besides, I barely ever saw her; she lurked in the shadows, pulling off all of the stunts I didn't want to get caught for… and she didn't look like THAT back then."

Angel.9 laughed. "It's only rock n' roll, but I like it."

"Alright, but how did you survive thousands of years, Angel.9?" asked Lara.

"See these wings? Look like Her Highness's, huh?" Angel.9 said slyly. "Sure, I was willing to help Natla at any cost… but could I really? Or would a set of wings and a little immortality help? That was my reward. I help with the Seventh Age; she gives me everlasting life and these sweet wings."

"I assume the Scion allowed that?" questioned Lara.

"You assume right," answered Natla. "All Angel.9 had to do was hide away and wait for her queen to be freed."

"Yeah, I tried to get her out, but nothin' worked," sighed Angel.9.

"So, why weren't you around when Natla and I first met?" Lara asked.

"I was gettin' to that," laughed Angel.9. "See… when I was trying to free Her Highness, I was kinda… sorta… caught. Then it was discovered that I was none other than the Dark Queen. But because I was already immortal, Qualopec and Tihocan had no choice but to freeze me up like Natla. And yeah, I had a hard time breaking free myself. I've actually only been around a little while." She scratched her head. "I can't believe I finally got loose thanks to some drillin' dudes."

"So, now there's two lunatics out to start the Seventh Age?" sighed Lara.

"Basically," laughed Angel.9.

"I was sure Tihocan would find a way to reverse your powers and execute you, Angel.9," Natla stated blankly.

"Hey, lucky me, Your Highness," said Angel.9.

"Speaking of your powers… did the Scion weaken you as well?" asked Lara.

"Lots of questions, Lara," Natla muttered.

Lara smiled. "Please, this is nothing compared to what I want to ask."

"Yeah, I was weakened," said Angel.9, "but not as much as Her Highness… so don't touch a hair on her head or I'll kick your ass!" she added jokingly.

Natla smirked.

Angel.9 mumbled, "But… I guess I'm mortal thanks to you, Lara."

"Oh, but you wanted my autograph anyway, huh?" Lara said, laughing.

"Hey, you're still wicked cool," Angel.9 replied. "I see why Natla wanted you to rule with us… or her. I guess she didn't realize I was still alive at that point."

"Right," agreed Natla. "Else that would have been perfect. You, me…" She looked directly at Lara. "…and Lara."

"My apologies, but it's never going to happen," stated Lara.

"A shame," sighed Angel.9. "The Order of the Three has never seen such a powerful combination."

"You're both nuts," Lara said, shaking her head. Then she remembered something. "…I'm thinking that whole 'guys talking by the van' thing was a story of yours."

"Yeah, well," laughed Angel.9. "Whatcha gonna do about it? I led you to a piece of the Scion, didn't I?"

"Find any more parts of it, Angel.9?" asked Natla.

"I will," replied Angel.9 slyly.

"I always hated how you hinted at things," mumbled Natla.

"Well, fine," shrugged Angel.9. "Then I guess I'll just have to give you this."

She pulled a small, folded piece of paper from her pocket and flung it at Natla.

"What's this?" asked Natla, picking up the paper.

"Something you'll like," said Angel.9 with a smile. "Mmm… and look at the time. Gotta be on my way, what with the end of the world looming and all that." She rose from her seat and headed for the door. "We'll be in touch, honey."

"YOUR HIGHNESS," hissed Natla.

"How do you know I was talking to you?" teased Angel.9.

"Shut up and leave," spat Natla. "You have a Scion to find for me."

"Right, right," laughed Angel.9, opening Lara's door. "Later, Your Highness."

With a flourish of black wings, Angel.9 disappeared into the distance.

"Oh, and she didn't even shut the door," said Lara with a chuckle. A bit more seriously, she asked Natla, "But we can really trust her, can't we?"

"She never betrayed me," said Natla simply, opening the folded paper and reading it silently to herself.

"What does that say?" Lara questioned.

"It says Angel.9 thinks she found the next piece of the Scion," replied Natla with a smile.

**Meeting Angel.9**

Natla and Lara sat in an airplane as it soared through the clouds. It was one of Natla's private jets, complete with a luxurious interior and actually comfortable seating. Its course was set for the location of the next piece of the Scion.

"My, the Scion's been hidden all over," remarked Lara. "Whoever swiped it from your idiots seems to have had an actual plan."

"They're not my idiots anymore," growled Natla. She hated the thought of Larson… Pierre… all of them.

"Oh, right," said Lara. "Angel.9's your only idiot now. Speaking of which, why does she serve you if she's immortal?"

"I can take away her immortality with the blink of an eye," replied Natla.

"And how did you meet her?" asked Lara. "Was she a royal servant?"

"What do you care?" snapped Natla.

"Oh calm down," growled Lara. "I'm just bored, and we have a long way to go before the plane lands. Can't we talk?"

"Go read your stupid books," Natla hissed, looking out a window.

"You're obnoxious," Lara muttered. "I just wanted to know who I'm working with."

"Angel.9's not your concern," Natla said simply.

"Yes, she is," replied Lara with a smirk. "I'll need to kill her too once you both start babbling about the Seventh Age again."

"Fine," spat Natla, facing Lara. "Angel.9 wasn't a royal _anything_ except a royal pain in the ass. I hate to admit it, but she was always talented… and I actually met her when I caught her spying on me."

"Spying… on you?" Lara said with a chuckle.

Natla glared. "She wanted to know about the Seventh Age. I'm not sure how she got her information to start out with, but once she knew my plans, she wanted in on it."

"And she spied on you to figure out more?" asked Lara.

"My gods, are you nosy!" Natla hissed. "But yes, that's what Angel.9 did. I almost killed her when I caught her, but realized I could use her to do anything I didn't want to. So I bribed and threatened her to make sure she would be loyal, and she never disobeyed me."

"I still think she liked your nose," laughed Lara. "It's so funny!"

"And yours will be when I punch it!" snapped Natla.

"Oh, shut up and take a joke! Did you teach her to fight?" asked Lara, changing the subject. "She attacks like you."

"Yeah, I did," Natla said. "Once I gave her a set of wings, I taught Angel.9 how to tear enemies apart. She's almost as strong as me when we're at full strength."

"Is that a warning?" Lara asked.

"It is," Natla answered with a smile. "She's fiercely loyal. If you hurt me, she'd kill you without thinking twice."

"Aww, what a sweetie," Lara crooned jokingly.

"Shut the hell up," Natla said, trying to hide a laugh.

"Can Angel.9 stop the Scion from destroying the world?" questioned Lara.

"No," answered Natla. "She doesn't have a clue how. I didn't teach her much about the Scion… obvious reasons. Let her ask me if she wants something."

"You're not a control freak or anything," joked Lara.

"Be quiet," growled Natla. "I don't need her stealing my Scion."

"Oh, I'm kidding," said Lara. "And did you notice you've been talking with me willingly this whole time?"

"Read your damn books!" snapped Natla, trying not to smirk.

She looked away into the clouds again.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natla: Aftermath**

**By: Angel.9 Rakou Cobra**

***I began this story BEFORE Tomb Raider Underworld was released, so therefore its plot does not affect my plot… this fanfiction takes place directly after Tomb Raider Anniversary.***

**CHAPTER FOUR (written May 2009):**

**Alone**

"My, I do love Egypt," stated Lara, stretching as she stepped off of the plane. She glanced playfully at Natla. "Do you the pyramids remind you of home?"

"A little," replied Natla, her mind elsewhere.

"Oh right," said Lara. "They need to be destroyed or whatnot first, like what you did to your people?"

"Hmm," mumbled Natla.

"Are you listening?!" demanded Lara.

"Not until you say something useful," Natla laughed as she stalked off to gather her luggage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two sat in a fancy hotel room in Cairo, Egypt. Outside, sun scorched the land as a particularly arid day continued. But inside, an air conditioning vent gurgled and growled as it cooled Natla's face.

"Natla, stop hogging the air conditioning," complained Lara, moving around her belongings. "It's your own fault you won't get out of that damn suit."

Smirking, Natla glanced over her shoulder at Lara. "What, did you _want_ to see me in shorts?"

"Sweet lord, no!" shouted Lara in horror.

Natla's eyes narrowed. "Well, then fuck you," she hissed, turning back to the cool air.

"Look, I understand that your nose is big, and therefore needs more time to chill, but you haven't moved since we got in here," Lara continued. "And I'm hot!"

"You're telling me," chuckled Natla.

"Natla!" scolded Lara.

"Oh, bitch, bitch, bitch," said Natla, rolling her eyes. She moved her chair over to the side and asked with a sneer, "Better?"

"It's about time," sighed Lara, seating herself on the edge of her bed, allowing the cold breeze to finally reach her. "Now let's talk about the Scion."

"Let's get me lemonade," suggested Natla.

"Natla, I tried to talk to you about the Scion on the plane, but you were too busy harassing the stewardesses to listen," Lara stated sternly.

"It's not my fault they didn't stock any pudding," said Natla with a pout. "It's my damn plane; there should be pudding!"

"I know what you're doing, and I don't like it," spat Lara. "Stop trying to leave me in the dark."

"And _I _know what _you're_ doing!" whimpered Natla. "You're trying to kill me!" She collapsed on Lara's shoulder, moaning, "Ohh… the dehydration is setting in…"

"You horrible, lazy woman!" grumbled Lara, shoving Natla away. "All you have to do is call room service."

Lara's glare met Natla's attempt at puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, FINE," she hissed as she stood up and walked to the phone.

Natla quietly removed a small scrap of paper from her pocket and looked at it hungrily as Lara ordered the lemonade.

_Never thought I'd say it, but thank the gods for Angel.9._

"Happy?" said Lara expressionlessly as she seated herself once again. Her eyes caught on the paper in Natla's hands, creating the question, "Is that from Angel.9?"

"Mmm," replied Natla.

"Can I please see it now?" begged Lara.

"You can't read it," Natla said, eyes darting back and forth.

"Now don't be so childish!"

"It's in Atlantean, you idiot," snapped Natla. "You literally CAN'T READ IT."

"Then you read it to me," said Lara, relaxing a bit on the bed's edge.

"What the hell is this? Story time?"

Lara grimaced, saying, "Stop avoiding this."

"Alright, alright," muttered Natla reluctantly. "It basically says Angel.9 set us up with a guide to show us to where the Scion piece is locked up. There are also some other notes about the location itself… you know? How it's guarded and so on… Nothing to bother telling you now."

"Natla, you're obnoxious," said Lara bluntly.

Before Lara could press further about the contents of the note, a knock came on the door.

"Room service," called a voice.

"Oh good," Natla said with a smile. "My lemonade."

She looked at Lara.

"I hate you, you know," Lara huffed, making her way to the door.

"You're my sweetie, too," responded Natla, slyly taking over the air vent again.

Natla heard the sound of the door opening, and then nothing at all. She waited for one to greet the other, a splashing sound from the lemonade swirling in its glass… anything, really. After a moment, a second knock was heard.

"Room service," said a different voice.

Natla spun around. The door was gaping open, revealing a hotel staff member waiting sheepishly outside the threshold with a tray of refreshments in hand. However, Lara was nowhere to be found.

**Carrying On**

Natla was on Cairo's streets in the blink of an eye. Gun pressing into her side, she scanned the area furiously. People rushed here and there, ducking into buildings, or purchasing food and souvenirs. None of it concerned her. In fact, it only proved to be aggravating as it blocked her view and ruined her chances of finding Lara.

_Damn it! I really hate to think it, but… without her…_

Natla shook the idea from her head.

_I depend on no one._

Her head dipped in a mix of frustration and disappointment. Lara had been kidnapped from right under her nose, and Angel.9 was off in search of the final fragment of the Scion, all while Natla found herself stranded in a faraway land…

_Where do I go now? Do I meet the guide and go after the Scion? _

"Lara…"

_Or do I try to find Lara? And how?_

Natla thought it over.

"Lara," she whispered.

_But I can't. I don't have a lead. Besides, I-I need to concentrate on the Scion. I DO know where to go to get it._

She set off at once.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I trust you?" asked Natla skeptically.

"If you want to look at a pile of sand, I won't stop you," said a meek Egyptian woman. "I don't even know what that crazy lady wants out there."

"I suppose, if Angel.9 considers you safe, I should too," thought Natla aloud. "She's not as stupid as she looks."

"Shall I take you to the destination, miss?" asked the lady.

"How much are you being paid for this?" questioned Natla, suspiciously.

"More money than I ever hoped to have," the woman answered. "The pink glasses woman is very concerned for your safety. I tell her, 'There is nothing there but a few snakes,' but she insisted I stay by your side. Should I be cautious of something?"

"Nothing at all," replied Natla coolly. "I'm… afraid of snakes, is all. Very afraid."

"I see."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pair of camels appeared on the horizon as the scorching sun beat down upon them relentlessly. On their backs sat cloaked riders, making their way into the desert's vast nothingness. After a long trek, the great beasts came to a halt.

"Is this really where you want to be left? What of the snakes your fear?" asked the guide.

"Don't worry about any of that and leave," stated Natla sharply. "This is the place."

"Are you sure I shouldn't stay?" the guide questioned.

"Leave," hissed Natla.

"Of-of course!" the woman sputtered.

With that, she was off. Natla peered out across the sand until the guide was nowhere to be seen. A moment later, she started out further into the burning hell of a desert.

_From this point, I still have to travel as far as my note tells me._

Adjusting the robes that covered her, Natla kept a sharp eye out for any movements around her. There were none, but the emptiness and isolation were terrifying enough. Nonetheless, she pressed on, holding the image of the next piece of the Scion in her mind. And also…

_Lara…_

Her thoughts had begun to travel away from her surroundings, when a crude structure appeared before her. There, in the midst of never ending sand, sat a strange, little building. As she neared it, she found it be barely larger than a hut.

_Guess they made do with what they had._

She smirked, but the memory of Angel.9's note flooded into her head. It warned of a base of miniscule size, yet awesome power. Apparently, it was extremely well-guarded.

_I wonder why Angel.9 wouldn't get it herself...?_

Natla laughed to herself.

_I suppose she was afraid to go alone. Little did she know, now I'M trapped by myself._

She stopped her camel and climbed down.

_This is aggravating me._

Natla pulled the heavy cloak off from herself and draped them over the camel's back. Quickly, she thumped her hand to the side of her jacket. The gun lay exactly where she had tucked it. A dark smile came to her lips as she realized the little pistol was all that stood between thousands of years of planning and certain death.

She sauntered forward.

_I'm Jacqueline Natla._

She stopped before the small building's door.

_I'm Jacqueline Natla!!_

Taking a heeled foot up, Natla booted the door as powerfully as possibly, and down it came! She already had her pistol drawn and a cocky smile on her face as she took a step in. But, to her surprise, the building was abandoned.

_This isn't the place! The guide stopped me at the wrong point! This is all a set---_

Metal pressed to the back of her head.

"You bastard," she muttered. "How did you get here before me?"

"I just circled around while you waited for me to get far, far away," laughed the guide.

"And why?" asked Natla, her mind racing.

The woman played with the gun behind Natla. "Sure, your crazy lady promised me plenty for your safe journey, but someone else is paying me more."

"To kill me."

"No," toyed the woman. "No, they want you to make a safe journey as well. Just to someplace else."

Natla smiled and spoke calmly, "So, you can't kill me?"

The guide's face dropped, and Natla sensed the change. Taking the opportunity, she swiftly turned and knocked the gun from the woman's hands. Raising her pistol, Natla's eyes lit up with vile excitement.

"But I sure as hell can kill you," she hissed joyously.

The guide's eyes widened.

"No!" she cried. "I know where I was supposed to leave you! I can tell you!"

Natla frowned.

"Then do it!" spat Natla.

"Yes, yes!" stuttered the woman. "I brought you only about a mile south of your destination!"

"Thank you," Natla said with a cruel smile as her gun fired.

**Into the Shifting Sands**

_I'm getting impulsive._

Once again out in the unbearable heat of the desert, Natla was headed towards the next piece of the Scion. Aggravated, she kicked the side of her camel, hoping to get a little more speed. The camel jumped a bit, but then steadied its pace once again with a mere grumble.

_Maybe I shouldn't have killed the guide yet. What if she was lying? I should've made her come with me._

Natla shook her head angrily. Her eyes fell onto the slow camel, and she huffed as she realized the futility in trying to get it move any faster. It was quite old, and considerably older than the guide's.

_I guess that's how she beat me to the first building. I should've looked for where she hid her damn camel._

She sighed. Too many mistakes made in such a short period of time. She was beginning to believe she had lost herself somewhere along the way. Where was the old Natla?

_The new Natla is wandering aimlessly in a desert. _

Natla grimaced. Ready to just get off the camel and walk away from it all, she noticed a little blur in the distance. Either a mirage or the building housing a piece of the Scion, she booted the camel again in an effort to reach it. The great beast grunted as it attempted to move its aging feet forward.

Slowly, very slowly, the blur came into focus. It was no mirage and, though tiny, was still larger than the previous structure. Natla's eyes locked onto its shape. As the building grew closer, little figures pacing around it became visible.

_Well, this is the place._

Natla stopped the camel, much to its relief.

_Now, how should I approach…?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A shriek pierced the air. Startled, the guards around the little building scanned the area. The sands lay empty; the sky was barren… until a little dot appeared above them. One guard squinted at it curiously.

"Do you see that?" she asked another guard.

By the time the other guard could turn, the little dot had grown into a large frightening shape. Whatever it was, it was approaching at an alarming rate. The guard gave a signal to the others, and they quickly stepped into formation, machine guns in hand.

But before a single shot could be fired, the monster from the sky swooped down and grabbed the first guard. Terrified, the others watched on as she was taken high up into the air, screaming. She and the beast disappeared into the great blue abyss…

"Was that… was that her?" whispered another guard.

"Of course it was," hissed Natla, grabbing the guard from behind.

He gasped, and the remaining guards turned around sharply, only to see their teammate in Natla's powerful grip. She was smiling wickedly as they opened fire. Swiftly, Natla dashed behind the building, the guard still in her clutches. A terrible scream of agony was heard a moment later.

Wary glances were shot all around as the remaining guards stepped towards the back of the building. They approached from both sides, in an attempt to surround their Atlantean nightmare. On a silent count of three, everyone burst around the edges of the structure, guns readied. However, they ended up face to face with one another, greeted by the body of a fallen comrade.

"I didn't see her take off," whispered one guard to another.

"Because I didn't," laughed Natla, perched on the low roof.

Her wings slowly stretched wide, eclipsing the sun.

Frozen in terror, the guards saw her leap from the rooftop. She landed heavily on one guard, digging her heels in as her pistol blasted away at the others. Bullets skimming her sides, she dodged with a beautifully graceful back flip. Mustering her reduced strength, a blazing fireball grew in her hands. Lovely wings flapping to keep her afloat, Natla flung the fireball, instantly knocking away multiple guards like bowling pins.

_Didn't think I had it in me!_

Only one guard remained. Eyes wide, she shook in terror.

Natla landed lightly before her. Like a deer in headlights, the guard remained still, watching in awe as Natla's mighty wings flexed on her back. Approaching gently, a cruel smile on her lips, Natla spoke calmly.

"Say hello to Tihocan for me."

Unable to react, the final guard was taken up by the throat…

**Shot Down**

Her heart pounded; her blood pulsed through her veins. A feeling of power and satisfaction unlike any other coursed through every inch of Natla's being. She looked at the door before her. Seeing such a tiny building, she fancied that Angel.9 had been wrong. There was no way it was as well guarded as she had warned. The guards simply could not fit inside such a place, and Angel.9 had been overly cautious for her queen.

Cocking her head to the side, she smiled and pointed her pistol at the lock on the door. BANG! She shot it, laughing. Placing a long-nailed hand on the door, she gave it a little push. The door opened slightly, and a gun poked out through the slit into Natla's face.

Laughing again, Natla smashed it to the ground as it fired. Quickly, a hand appeared to reclaim the dropped weapon. Equally quickly, Natla stepped on it, snatched up the gun, and flung it out into the desert. Smiling ear to ear, she whipped the door open and took in her surroundings.

Her face paled.

Every inch of the room was packed full of darkly clothed gunners. Each carefully took aim. Natla suddenly felt her courage drain, only to be replaced by a feeling of aloneness and vulnerability. Nevertheless, she clutched her little pistol and took a wild dive forward.

Wings unfurled, Natla attempted a rapid aerial approach… but, bullets instantly whizzed through her wings, and she crumpled to the ground with a scream. Eyes tearing, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees to inspect her bloodied wings. She hissed, suppressing an outraged shriek.

A lone guard stepped forward and put a gun to her head.

"Lock her away."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apparently, the small building had an even smaller room hidden behind a back wall. In it sat two steel boxes. The one to the right was a nondescript cube that held the Scion piece. The one to the left had a few circular holes in it, each about the size of a golf ball. This one contained Natla.

Angry and disarmed, she grumbled and prodded at her torn wings. They hurt terribly, and being mortal now, Natla thought it seemed worse than previous injuries. She thrashed around, looking for any weakness in her prison. But, alas, she could not find one, and ended up hurting herself further.

Eventually, she gave in and rested her head in her hands. Fuming, Natla peered out an air hole at the box across the room from her. She knew what it contained, and the mere idea of it tormented her.

_So close to me!!_

Natla was racking her brains for an escape plan, when the secret wall panel opened and someone stepped in. Pressing herself to one side of the box, Natla spied on the stranger. Much to her surprise, this new person was not a darkly clothed guard. In fact, she apparently was not even armed.

The woman walked over to Natla's little prison, a colorful dress fluttering around her thin form. Natla backed away from the hole as the woman crouched down and peeked in. She was absolutely stunning. Fair skinned and dark-haired, she looked like a model for a fashion magazine. Her gray eyes studied Natla.

"Well, hello there, Miss Natla," she said.

Her voice was even cute. Natla was caught off guard by her gentle demeanor. Confused, she tried to glare at the woman. She didn't know what to make of her.

"Not speaking to me?" she asked, pouting.

"Who are you?" hissed Natla.

"Your new best friend."

"What the hell does that mean?!" demanded Natla.

The woman giggled like a child, then continued. "It means I have two pieces of the Scion… you have the last one."

"And you want it?" growled Natla. "What do you think you'll be doing with it?"

"Creating the Seventh Age, of course," the woman said happily. "And you're going to do it for me."

"Never," spat Natla. "I don't work for anyone."

"Isn't this what you want?" asked the woman sweetly.

"Not if it's for you," stated Natla. "I'll do it for myself."

"Pity you see it that way," the woman sighed. "I guess I should just kill you."

She pulled out a knife.

"I'm shaking," taunted Natla.

"You see," she went on, "I want to rule the world too. I know you can make it happen. And if you do it, I'll spare you."

"I bow to no one."

"Except me," replied the woman with a smile.

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" huffed Natla.

"Well, my name's Elise," she said.

"Okay, Elise," Natla spoke calmly. "I don't think you understand who _I_ am."

"Yes, I do, silly!" exclaimed Elise. "You're Miss Jacqueline Natla, founder and CEO of Natla Technologies, ex-Queen of Atlantis, and my new servant."

"I'd die first," hissed Natla.

"I can make that happen too."

Suddenly, loud crashing and screaming came from the main room. A guard went flying through the open panel and slammed into the wall, groaning. Lastly, someone howled a screechy, playful howl.

"Oh boy!" said Elise with a mean smirk. "It seems you'll have company in there soon!"

A moment later, a woman in platforms and pink sunglasses dashed in and slammed the wall panel shut. Gunshots rang out and attempted to pierce it, but to no avail. The black-clothed, black-winged woman panted as Elise watched over her shoulder.

"Damn," stated Angel.9.

Elise turned back to Natla, saying, "I take it she knows you, Miss Natla?"

Angel.9 inspected Elise.

"Shit, that's an ugly dress."

"Charmed to meet you too," Elise giggled.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Angel.9.

"Miss Natla's best new buddy."

"Where is she?!"

Elise tapped her knife on the steel box next to her.

"Aw, Your Highness, I'll get you outta there!" called Angel.9, rushing over.

Quietly, Elise stood up and walked out of Angel.9's way.

"Okay, I know I don't stand a chance against a big, strong woman like you."

Raising an eyebrow, Angel.9 remained wary. Carefully, she crouched down and looked in the box. Angry blue eyes stared back.

"Don't just stand there, stupid," hissed Natla.

"Um, how does it open?" questioned Angel.9, looking the box over.

"The top! Just tear it!" screeched Natla. "I'm just not strong enough right now!"

"Okay, okay," said Angel.9, standing up.

Digging her claws into the steel, she began wildly shredding the box apart. Soon, the middle was giving way, and Natla saw her chance. Getting herself together, Natla gave an enormous push to the ceiling of her prison. Bursting out, she was met by Angel.9's overjoyed smile… and a horrifying sight.

Picking up on Natla's change in expression, Angel.9 curiously faced around. There stood Elise, Scion in hand, just about to open the wall panel. Angel.9 made a desperate dash for Elise, but it was too late. She had waited until the exact moment Natla was freed to open the panel, allowing all of the guards to teem in.

"Kill the one in the stupid glasses and take Miss Natla out of here," Elise commanded, and then sauntered out.

There were far too many guards for the two to take on. Despite the odds, Angel.9 readied herself for a fight. Natla slowly pulled herself free and stepped up beside her servant. Smiling and laughing a bit, the guards assumed this would be an easy fight.

However, they assumed wrong.

Knowing they would not kill her, Natla stood in front of Angel.9 as they charged forward. Frantically, Elise's guards attempted to find a clear aim at Angel.9. Natla left no opening. Keeping behind her queen, Angel.9 clawed and punched with all her might, only leaving herself open to a guard or two at a time. Meanwhile, Natla tore at and threw guards as she kept her battered wings spread wide, shielding Angel.9.

They had a simple goal in mind: get the hell out of the building.

Image of the golden sands in their heads, they did everything in their power to reach the exit. Natla had a good idea of her own. She continued to shove Angel.9 against the walls as they moved onward. Angel.9 was kept completely out of harm's way as the frustrated guards grabbed for Natla, only to be clawed by her servant.

After an agonizingly long time, Angel.9 found her back against the door. Crushing herself out, she dragged Natla with her. Using all of their strength, they both pulled the door shut and held it in place.

"How can we jam it?" asked Angel.9.

"Just hold it tight," replied Natla.

Noticing the door and its frame were metal, Natla began forming a fireball in her hands. Holding her hands to the door's edges, she and Angel.9 watched the door slowly weld shut. Smiling, Natla took her time and moved her hands over every inch of the doorframe until it was shut for good.

Angel.9 took her hands down from the doorknob and looked herself over. Apparently, she had been shot in the leg at some point. More importantly to her, though, she checked over Natla.

"Are you okay?"

Instead of getting an answer, Angel.9 got an angry hand around her throat, picking her up off of the ground.

"What are you doing?!" shrieked Angel.9, confused.

"You! You idiot!!" screamed Natla. "That fucking guide you set me up with double-crossed me!"

"I know! And Lara's gone!" cried Angel.9. "I came here as soon as I found out!"

"You fool, Angel.9!" continued Natla as if she hadn't heard her. "Why in the gods' names wouldn't you just give me the location on the note?!"

"You-you told me never to leave sensitive information all in one place!" pleaded Angel.9, hands now wrapped around Natla's wrist.

"It was in fucking Atlantean! Nobody else could read it!"

"I was only doing what you taught me!" cried Angel.9. "Right down to bribing mortals with immeasurable riches! How was I supposed to know the normal plan wouldn't work?! Oh, Natla, let me go! I-I only did what you said!!"

Natla's grip loosened. After a moment of consideration, Angel.9's feet were planted on the sands below. She rubbed her sore neck and looked at Natla sadly.

"Sorry I fucked up."

Natla shook her head and said quietly, "You don't have to be. You have my apologies."

Silence.

"I know where Lara is," said Angel.9. "I think."

**Apologies**

Legs crossed, Natla stretched back on a comfortable airplane seat. Angel.9 sat beside her, playing video games. The two were headed back to Croft Manor, where they could continue their search for Lara, who, according to Angel.9, was already long out of Egypt. The clouds breezed by gently as Natla stared out the window, deep in thought.

"Dude, you gotta see this."

Natla jumped. "What? What now?!"

"Mario."

"Who's Mario?!"

Angel.9 pointed to her game screen.

"Oh, you asshole," hissed Natla. "I'm thinking about something right now."

"What?" asked Angel.9. "Lara?"

Natla glared.

"Hey, that's a legitimate question," Angel.9 said simply.

"Fine. So I am," replied Natla. "You really think it was someone other than Elise who kidnapped her?"

"Yeah," answered Angel.9. "Think about it. They could a' taken you too when they grabbed Lara. But they didn't, so… yeah."

Natla sighed. "How about the Scion? I know Elise took off with the second piece, but did you find the third piece?"

"Hmm, I almost did," Angel.9 said. "I mean, I've got a good lead, but rushed off to make sure you were okay when I found out what happened."

"You had connections somewhere who were watching me…?" questioned Natla with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. You know I watch over you," responded Angel.9. "They worked at the hotel."

"And do you think the guide was working for Elise or is there someone else involved?" Natla asked.

Angel.9 continued playing her video game. "Probably Elise."

Natla grew quiet again. "You know I'm really sorry, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Angel.9 looked up at Natla.

"I don't apologize _ever_, you know."

"Yep. I've been on your side for thousands of years now," Angel.9 laughed.

Natla leaned on Angel.9's shoulder and sighed.

"Thanks for that."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natla: Aftermath**

**By: Angel.9 Rakou Cobra**

***I began this story BEFORE Tomb Raider Underworld was released, so therefore its plot does not affect my plot… this fanfiction takes place directly after Tomb Raider Anniversary.***

**CHAPTER FIVE (written June 2009):**

**Something's Missing**

"Damn it, Winston, it's NATLA!" she spat into the microphone. "Let me in!"

"I haven't the foggiest what you're trying to sell," said Winston through the speakers at Croft Manor's gates, "but I don't think Miss Croft wants any."

"Winston!" shouted Natla. "I'm the blonde who's staying with Lara!"

"Oh my!" exclaimed Winston. "There's a pond straying with Miss Croft? My, wherever are they straying to?"

"No, Winston," Angel.9 butted in. "Please let us in; it's the weird lady with the long nose and that thing on the motorbike."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Winston asked. "I was convinced you were traveling cabbage salesmen!"

With that, Croft Manor's great gates opened wide, and Angel.9's motorcycle roared to the front door. Winston stood waiting in the threshold, looking more confused than usual. Angel.9 parked her motorcycle and stepped down, offering her hand to Natla. As the two approached the door, Winston became even more puzzled.

"Where is Lady Croft?" he asked.

"Still on vacation in Egypt," Natla said quickly as she made her way inside. "Come on Angel.9. Let's go upstairs."

The two headed promptly to the guest room Natla had been staying in. Shutting the door, Natla flexed her wings out as if from thin air. They were still shredded from her last encounter with Elise's guards.

"How are they?" Angel.9 asked quietly.

"Painful," replied Natla. "I need to bandage them up."

Natla stepped in her private bathroom and after rummaging around in the closet, came back with a first aid kit. Seating herself on her bed, she began tending to her wounds. Angel.9 sat beside her and helped as best she could.

"Is your leg doing alright?" Natla asked while cleaning a bullet hole.

"Fine," responded Angel.9. "I'm more worried about you." She caught Natla glancing at a photograph of Lara. "And I can see who you're worried about."

Natla looked away from it. "Hmm?"

"I'm thinking somebody's just looking for money," Angel.9 stated. "Lara's wealthy and famous, after all. We'll find her in no time."

"You're sure?"

Angel.9 smirked.

Natla's expression became an aggravated one. She added, "Not that it matters. We're fine without her."

"Right, well, if we're going looking for her," Angel.9 continued. "I've got a few leads I should check out. Why don't you rest here, Your Highness?"

"You're right," Natla admitted. "I could use some sleep. Don't take too long."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness had fallen, and Angel.9 was nowhere to be found. Unwilling to admit it, Natla had grown worried for both Angel.9 and herself. With Winston as the only other person in the manor, she may as well be all alone. She was tired, weak, and concerned about the dangerous new Elise.

Eventually she couldn't stand the dread any longer and got up from her bed. Folding her wings away, she crept out into the hallways. It was pitch black except for where the moonlight poured in through the windows. In those places, it was beautifully stunning to watch light stream over the furnishings.

Natla began moving down the hall, unsure of where she was headed. For whatever reason, her feet seemed to be taking the place of her mind. Guided by her subconscious, Natla soon found herself at the doorway to Lara's room. She went to open it, but drew back.

_What are you doing, Natla?!_

A shadow shifted oddly in the window, and within an instant Natla was on the other side of the door. Lunar light danced over the floors and walls like nothing she'd ever seen. Taking it all in, she noticed the light shone onto a small book resting on Lara's bed. Approaching it, Natla realized it was Lara's journal, evidently forgotten while Lara was packing.

Without thought, Natla sat down on the bed and picked it up. Thumbing through the pages, there was but one thing on her mind:

_Where's the part with me?! She must've written something about me!_

She frowned and stretched out, journal in hand. After a while her eyes caught on her name:

"And this Natla woman wants me to find the Scion for her. What does a CEO want with that…? Something's not right with her."

Smiling, Natla kept reading, reliving each moment and laughing at what Lara thought of her. After a while, though, the book reached present-day, and Natla grew hesitant to look. Summoning up her courage, she flipped the page and read:

"Natla actually cried. Who'd have thought she could? I guess as terrible as she is, she's still a person under there. I even had to walk the poor thing back to her room… Am I worried about her?"

Soon parts with Angel.9 appeared, but she found herself merely skimming, as she was still more concerned about finding her own name. Of course, Natla's name appeared alongside Angel.9's. In such cases, however, it was in relation to Angel.9… not in relation to a certain someone else. She couldn't fathom why Lara's thoughts would ever matter to her, yet they certainly did.

Natla flipped to the last page:

"Now I'm headed to Egypt, where I can finally kick back and relax while room service takes care of her royal bitchiness. It'll be a lovely trip and easy enough, as long as Natla stops being so secretive about that note. I'll be home in no time…"

The writing stopped.

_Why the hell am I reading this? What do I care what she thinks of me?_

Placing the book aside, Natla's face grew sullen. Lying back, her mind began to wander…

"I'll be home in no time…"

**Rescuing the Rescuer**

"Natla," called a very distinct voice. "Natla, wake up…!"

Still half asleep, Natla replied happily, "Lara?"

"Get up, you lazy cow!"

Natla rolled over, and much to her surprise found herself looking at Lara!

"Lara!" she cried, smiling accidentally.

"What are you so jolly about?" demanded Lara.

"Um…"

"And what the bloody hell are you doing in my room?"

Natla glanced around quickly. It seemed she had passed out the night before…

"Oh my," she said.

"'Oh my?'" repeated Lara.

"Must've been sleepwalking," Natla lied.

"Right," replied Lara skeptically. "Well, I was nice enough to leave you alone and stay in a guest room. You scared the living daylights out of me when I got in last night. I wasn't sure what sort of foul beast had made its way into my room." She smirked.

Natla hissed, "You know, I was w…" She cut herself off. "…Working hard while you were gone. I just passed out!"

"But, Natla," said Lara with false innocence, "first you said you were sleepwalking…!"

"Bite me."

"I'd rather not," joked Lara. "I might get rabies."

"How did you get here anyway?" Natla asked with a stretch.

"Through the door, like any rational being," replied Lara. Getting a glare in response, Lara continued, "Did you really think a few thugs could hold me? They were stupid enough to bring me to my home country… they were ASKING for trouble."

"Who kidnapped you?"

"Just idiots looking for quick money," Lara answered, seating herself on the end of her bed. "You know, for ransom."

"Oh, so Angel.9 guessed right," Natla thought aloud. "She really isn't that stupid."

"Say, where is she? Still looking for the Scion?" Lara questioned. "I went to see her in her room, but she was still off."

"What? She didn't rescue you…?"

"No. I told you I got away," Lara replied, a strange expression on her face. "Why? Did you send her looking for me?"

"Yeah," Natla muttered. "Last night. And she's not back yet."

"She's probably harassing my kidnappers," laughed Lara. "So, anyway, did you find the Scion… or did you just come back here to sleep the whole time?"

Natla sighed. "I found it, but Elise got away with it."

"Who's Elise?"

"Apparently the woman who stole the Scion from Larson," Natla stated. "And she caught me too, but Angel.9 showed up in time. She says she had a good lead on the third piece, but had to hurry to Egypt when she heard about you getting kidnapped and me getting double-crossed."

"Double-crossed?"

"The guide. She tried to capture me, most likely for Elise."

"Ah," said Lara. "Angel.9 found out everything that quickly, huh?"

"She really is protective," Natla admitted. "If I'm in trouble somewhere, no matter how far, she makes her way there right away. I'm not even sure how."

Lara suddenly thought of something. "I just realized we don't have the second piece of the Scion, don't know where the third is, and our only lead has disappeared." Lara cast an almost comical glance at Natla. "So… now what? Is it my turn to find her?"

Natla shrugged, causing her wings to flutter slightly. She hadn't even realized she had them visible. The bloody bandages that covered them end to end quickly grabbed Lara's attention.

"My, are you okay?" she asked, studying the wounds.

"I'll be fine, really," Natla snapped, pushing her wings behind her.

"Don't get snippy," scolded Lara. "I'm only concerned. I wondered what would become of you out there."

"Nothing," sighed Natla. "Absolutely nothing. I didn't get killed; I didn't get the Scion."

"Don't get down about it," soothed Lara. "We'll go find Angel.9. I'll bet she's still at my kidnappers' place."

**To Find a Shadow in the Dark**

"I don't remember you holding onto Angel.9 like that when you rode with her," muttered Lara, parking her motorcycle near the building she had just escaped from.

"You hit a bump and I panicked!" Natla spat, pulling her hands to her sides.

"Angel.9 was doing stunts!" argued Lara.

"Shut the fuck up."

Lara looked at the house a little ways in away from her. "Forget it. I've got better things to do than worry about you being a sleaze."

Natla's rage pumped to its maximum in an instant. She kicked Lara's motorcycle hard enough to cause it to fall to the ground with a resounding thud. Crossing her arms in anger, she glared defiantly at Lara and snorted.

"Oh yes," hissed Lara, "WARN them we're coming!!"

Shaking her head, she righted her motorcycle. Natla stared down her nose, waiting for another reaction. Instead Lara began towards the house and beckoned for Natla to do the same.

"Well, come on! Don't just stand there, you idiot!"

Natla's eyes narrowed as she turned to leave Lara again. Walking off, she peeked over her shoulder. There stood Lara, head cocked to the side in disbelief.

_Isn't she going to stop me?_

Getting no reaction as she stormed off, she twisted her head over her shoulder again. Much to her surprise… Lara was continuing on! Confused, Natla came to a complete stop and reeled around to face Lara.

"Hey!" Natla shouted.

"Hey, what?" replied Lara, not giving her the courtesy of a simple glance.

"What about me?!" shrieked Natla.

Finally, Lara came to a halt. She turned to Natla, one hand on her hip. "What about you?"

"Well… uh…"

"Mmm-hmm," replied Lara, heading into the house, guns drawn.

Watching Lara's form disappear into the doorway, Natla realized she was being abandoned. Shocked and angered, she awaited Lara's face poking out to call for her. Of course, as even Natla had expected, there was no such happening. Grimacing, Natla reluctantly followed.

Once inside, she scanned the immediate rooms. She found herself in a common home and came to the conclusion Lara's kidnapping had been an amateur operation. All of the closest rooms were empty of life, besides a small goldfish weaving through a pink plastic castle. Beside its fish bowl lay a little heap of expensive-looking jewelry. Apparently these people were also small-time thieves.

A lovely diamond necklace stole Natla's attention. Her eyes glittered as she stepped toward it.

_That'd look beautiful on L… me._

Her long fingernails caressed the shining mound, moving aside ruby rings and emerald earrings in an attempt to free the necklace she so desired. She never thought herself the type to be distracted by such a trivial thing, but this necklace was captivating. When the light flitted through partially drawn shades, the diamonds felt as if they were screaming for her. They seemed as if they knew her.

She gently lifted the necklace from the pile. It was a thick, silver piece, adorned with many large diamonds. Suddenly, Natla took note of the styling and drew in a sharp breath. What she held in her hands was distinctly Atlantean. Quickly, she flipped it over. Squinting, she barely made out a small, ancient etching of her own name. This was a precious gift many thousands of years ago…

A gunshot broke the silence.

_Lara!_

Hurriedly, Natla tried to stash the necklace away in one of her pockets. Unfortunately, it was a rather large piece, and she feared dropping it. Stuffing it partially down her shirt, she dashed away to the sound of a second gunshot. It had come from above her, and after only seconds of rushed searching, Natla found the stairway around a corner in a back room of the house.

She headed up them to see Lara standing in a doorway, pistols aimed in front of her. Natla stepped into the room. It was a bedroom, and on its bed sat three would-be criminals. They had no defining traits except the female one wore plenty of evidently pilfered jewelry and furs. At first, Natla took no heed, but once the woman shifted her mink scarf, silver and diamonds peeked at Natla.

Without warning, Natla punched the overdressed woman in the jaw, knocking her back across the bed. The two men to either side of her jumped and exchanged shocked glances as Natla crawled over the woman like a great jungle cat going in for a kill. Her blues eyes raging, Natla drew her hand up like a claw. Thinking those terrible nails were aimed for her eyes, the woman's face crushed up in terror. But as her hand shot downwards, its course was made clear. Natla wanted that necklace.

Ripping it away from the thief, Natla sat back. The woman's eyes slowly opened, studying the nightmare that sat over her. However, Natla could care less; her swirling eyes were calm now. Time and place lost all meaning as her fingers fell over the intricate carvings on the marvelous piece she held. It was similar in styling to the other necklace she had reclaimed, but much thinner and more delicate. Still, it was the other's perfect mate. Natla had always thought so.

Lara's aim had drooped.

"What in bloody hell are you doing…?"

Natla sighed and tucked the precious item into her pocket. She climbed backwards from the bed's edge and made her way to Lara's side. Lara's arms tensed as her aim regained itself, pistols trained onto the three frightened criminals. She spoke over her shoulder, "Really, what was that about?"

"That filth doesn't deserve to wear this. It's a disgrace."

Lara's gaze shifted off of Natla once again as she muttered, "Okay… Well, I'm trying to find Angel.9 for you, you know."

"Angel.9," whispered Natla. "Angel.9… that sounds like… I bet her name was Anjelnin. That's why she wouldn't tell me it."

"What are you on about?" Lara asked. "Who's Anjelnin?"

Natla smiled.

"A shadow in the dark."

**More Than Bargained For**

"Anjelnin, my dear!" called Natla, sauntering over Lara's brilliantly landscaped estate.

Angel.9 reeled around. "Oh hey, I was looking for you. Lara escaped."

"You answered to it."

"Hmm?"

"Anjelnin," replied Natla. "You're my Anjelnin."

Angel.9 smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't catch it sooner, Your Highness." Her eyes locked on Natla's shirt. "I know I shouldn't be looking down there, but is that mine?"

Natla tugged the heavy necklace out of her shirt and delicately put it around Angel.9's neck, smiling.

"My Anjelnin, you were by my side the whole time."

"You don't happen to have the other one, do you? Somebody swiped 'em while I was touring with the band. I really miss them."

Quietly, Natla removed the thinner neckpiece from her pocket. She latched it around Angel.9's neck as well, stepping back to admire it resting an inch above the first. Sunlight poured over the metal and precious stones as Angel.9 found herself staring happily downwards.

"Who knew the great beast was my pet?" asked Natla. "I was afraid you weren't real."

"Yeah, well, if I told you who I was," said Angel.9, "…you know."

"She knows what? What are you?" questioned Lara, approaching from around a corner of her manor.

"She's Anjelnin," replied Natla. "Hasn't a bookworm like you heard of Anjelnin?"

"Sorry, but that doesn't ring a bell," said Lara.

"I guess a so-called 'myth' from my time wouldn't make it to your time," laughed Natla. "Anjelnin is… or was… the Terror of Atlantis. Most Atlanteans didn't believe she was only one person, but I did. I left her offerings."

Angel.9 stroked her necklaces.

"She couldn't tell me her name back then though," Natla continued. "If she did… to put it simply, I'd have been able to take complete control over her. The little devil knew I had a certain powerful tool called the Nightmare's Collar… or so it would be called in English. The collar would force her to do my bidding, without any thought or reason of her own. Nowadays, I have no idea where that collar is, so she's safe to say she's Anjelnin."

"I suppose the Nightmare's Collar only worked on Anjelnin?" asked Lara.

"Correct."

"But what's the difference between being under the influence of that collar… and how she acts with you now?"

"Sure, I hold her very life in my hands," began Natla, "but the collar would make her lose consciousness. Needless to say, she'd have been completely miserable. At least working with me of her own accord, she would receive rewards and incentives, and even be allowed to rule beside me."

"Hell yeah, I'm not stupid," Angel.9 chimed in. "It was a better deal… immortality, these sweet wings… all that. Pity I couldn't use any of my powers in front of you, though."

Natla turned to Angel.9 with a smirk. "How I longed to capture you and never realized I had."

"Hey, you left me some cool stuff at that altar."

"I should've known you got around too quickly," Natla thought aloud, "and knew too much."

"So, what kind of powers does the 'Terror of Atlantis' have?" Lara butted in.

"The ones that allowed her to stay stronger than me," Natla answered.

"Plus something that's sorta like a teleport, some wicked attacks… and I know it doesn't seem it, but a heightened intelligence level," Angel.9 added with a smile.

"Putting it in fewer words, Anjelnin was a vile beast that tore apart Atlantis bit by bit, yet was never laid eyes on," Natla continued. "The perfect weapon for me."

"Your weapon had desires of her own," stated Angel.9. "I wanted to make Atlantis mine as bad as you did. Teaming up with you without enslaving myself was one damn awesome move."

"And your powers stem from what exactly…?" Lara continued to question.

"Something bad I did," Angel.9 responded with a laugh.

Natla had been gazing at Angel.9 the entire conversation.

"I just can't believe you're my Anjelnin," sighed Natla. Her eyes became sly as she spoke, "So prove it."

Angel.9 smirked. Her claw-like nails began to give off a faint purple glow. Raising her hands to the heavens, she swiped a powerful blow at the air… and to Lara's amazement, it tore open. Where there had once been nothing, a gaping hole appeared. Before Lara could step over to it, Angel.9 dove into its swirling mists, closing it behind her. Amazed, Lara could not take her eyes from the spot. It was normal again now; it seemed like she had imagined it all.

"Son of a bitch," remarked Natla. "She really is Anjelnin."

"Where did she go?"

"Only the gods know."

After a few breathless moments of waiting, the air reopened as Angel.9 came forth from the mesmerizing abyss. In her hands she held a little jewelry box. Stretching her hand towards Natla, she opened it, revealing a lovely golden bracelet.

"Thought I'd pick something up for you," said Angel.9.

"Thank you, Anjelnin," spoke Natla, taking her present.

"And I didn't forget you, Lara," Angel.9 went on, reaching into a pocket. "I just thought you'd like this better."

She flipped what appeared to be a stone to Lara. Carefully watching its flight, Lara put a hand up and caught it. Bringing her hand down, she inspected the rock. She broke into laughter.

"You little bastard," she giggled. "This is the Incan relic they just showed on the news. I thought they were taking that to a museum," she added suspiciously.

"You'll shut up about that if you know what's good for ya," replied Angel.9.

"Ah well, I suppose it'll be on the news again," said Lara, tucking the little stone into her own pocket.

"Now that you're done playing, Anjelnin," Natla broke in, "how about that Scion?"

"I was getting to it," replied Angel.9 playfully. "You think Elise can hide from the great Anjelnin?"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Natla: Aftermath**

**By: Angel.9 Rakou Cobra**

***I began this story BEFORE Tomb Raider Underworld was released, so therefore its plot does not affect my plot… this fanfiction takes place directly after Tomb Raider Anniversary.***

**CHAPTER SIX (written September-December 2009):**

**Treats**

"Well?!" demanded Natla.

"Well… what?" asked Angel.9, stuffing her face with cookies.

"The Scion, stupid, the Scion!!" spat Natla, swiping the cookie from Angel.9's hand.

"Aw, hey," said Angel.9 with a pout. "If you wanted that cookie, ya coulda just asked."

"And if you wanted this cookie _shoved up your ass_, you could've just asked," returned Natla.

"Okay, fine, steal my cookie!" huffed Angel.9.

"Why are you being so reluctant?" Lara butted in.

Angel.9 smirked, saying, "Because I found both remaining pieces of the Scion… and a certain Little Miss Impatient is going to want 'em at the same time."

"So?" asked Lara indifferently.

"So we'll be splittin' up…!" moaned Angel.9.

"Oh you are annoying, aren't you?" Lara muttered.

"No, like, Her Highness can't be left alone, and you know she'll pick yo…" Angel.9 trailed off. "W-we're in danger being apart. That's all. We all need to stay together," she sputtered.

"I see," replied Lara slyly. "Don't worry your little head; I don't want her."

"Excuse me?" Natla interjected, raising an eyebrow.

"So, yeah, the Scion!" Angel.9 suddenly exclaimed. "Which piece ya want?"

Lara giggled before she could silence herself with some tea.

"BOTH," stated Natla sternly. "Where are they?"

A frown grew on Angel.9's face as she asked the dreaded question: "Are we splitting up?"

"Yes."

"Shit. Who are you takin'?"

"Lara."

Angel.9's face dropped the rest of the way. She sighed slowly, wondering what would happen if she simply refused to tell Natla the whereabouts of more than one piece. A memory jutted sharply into her mind. Angel.9 knew exactly what would happen, and it involved a long-nailed hand wrapping itself around her throat.

"I'll send ya to the better one, hun," she went on sadly. "It's off to New York City with you… two."

She quietly presented Natla with a piece of paper. Upon inspecting the scrap, Natla found it was another note in Atlantean. Like the previous one, it contained directions to a portion of the Scion. Unlike the previous one, however, it held the full set of instructions. Smiling, Natla was quite pleased.

"Thank you, Angel.9," she cooed, tucking away the paper.

"So I can have my cookie now?" Angel.9 begged.

"Hmm," replied Natla, inspecting the little treat.

She twirled it around, carefully checking each side. Letting her hand down, she waved the cookie in front of Angel.9's nose. She stilled her hand, and as Angel.9 went to take a bite, Natla quickly snapped her hand back. With a flick of her wrist, the cookie flew upwards and landed in her mouth. She studied Angel.9's irritated expression, crunching loudly.

"That's for calling your queen 'hun.'"

**City Bustle**

"Damn, I'm getting sick of plane rides with you," muttered Lara, walking down a crowded street in New York City. "Just because I'm sitting next to you doesn't mean it's an invitation to lean on my shoulder."

"I told you, the turbulence tossed me there," laughed Natla, reading Angel.9's note as she weaved through a sea of people.

"Right," replied Lara with a roll of her eyes. "But then you stayed there, remember?"

"What if the plane dipped again? Might as well stay somewhere safe," said Natla innocently.

"You're a perverted old cougar, aren't you?" Lara chuckled.

Even Natla was beginning to laugh along, when she suddenly stopped short in front of a store window. Her eyes glistened, taking in the large, breathtaking scene contained within the glass. Silently, her stare traced the slender shape of a mannequin dressed in the finest of silks. Natla's head turned sharply as she noticed the lovely hillside backdrop, and the various styles of gowns displayed beside the mannequin.

"What's this now?" giggled Lara. "Looking to buy your little Atlantean toy something to go with her necklaces?"

"No… no, this is it!" shouted Natla, grabbing Lara by the wrist and dragging her through the elegant doorway.

"This is what?" asked Lara, looking around the building.

It was spacious and bright inside the great store's walls. Seemingly rich women, already adorned in diamonds and furs, dotted the area, each inspecting a gown or an expensive pair of shoes. A suit almost identical to Natla's was displayed in the middle of the store on a pedestal of sorts. Lara looked at it oddly as Natla weaved through the clothing racks. A small, wiry sign sat below it. It was circular… in a quite familiar shape. Shocked, Lara hurriedly caught up to Natla and grabbed her arm before she could disappear from sight.

"Natla… look," she whispered.

"I know," said Natla without even peeking up.

"Bloody hell," muttered Lara. "So this really is the place?"

"It is."

Lara looked one more time at the suit, her eyes fixated on the Scion-shaped sign below it:

"Wear our extraordinary suits!

"Take charge of the business world!

"**Dethrone the queen.**"

"You weren't lying when you told me she's an odd one, were you?" said Lara, following Natla. "She's almost obsessed with you."

"She has more than just a screw loose, Lara," growled Natla, heading to a door in the back of the store. "Wait until you meet this one," she added with a roll of her eyes.

A man in a suit stepped in front of the door, smiling cordially at the pair as they approached. He wore large, dark sunglasses, as if hiding behind them. Quietly, he folded his hands in front of himself and waited. Natla's eyes shifted to the side uncomfortably as she thought to herself:

_Waited. Yes… he waited. …Elise waited. This is all---_

"Preplanned," Lara whispered in Natla's ear.

Natla turned sharply in her direction.

Lara scanned the area, muttering, "Let's watch ourselves here. Our steps are already marked."

"I know," Natla whispered back. "She wants to capture me, remember?"

Brushing off the thought of sitting in a cold, dark box again, Natla stepped up to the man. She had an entire script written in her mind. Calmly, she would make her way past him and into the back room, where she hoped to reclaim the Scion. Like a shadow in the dark, she would move under the radar as long as she could spin a tale here.

She moved her lips into a cool smile. Before she could form a single word, the man spoke up:

"Good evening, Miss Natla."

Natla fought a shocked expression off and stated dryly, "I suppose there's no need for games, now is there?"

"Certainly not, ma'am," replied the man, grinning.

Without hesitation, he whipped a machine gun out from behind the counter beside him. Unfortunately for him, it was enough time for Lara to return the favor and brandish her signature pistols and a haughty smirk. Natla only shook her head laughingly as the room flew into a panic. Women scattered here and there, each racing for an escape, only to be greeted by more formally dressed gunmen. Steel barriers slammed down, blocking off the doors and windows.

"Hope you'll enjoy your visit, ma'am!" exclaimed the man, opening fire.

Although Natla was being addressed, she realized that behind those sunglasses, the man's eyes were not watching her. Laughing lightly at the sly move, she unfurled her wings with enough force to topple Lara backwards. Bullets ripped through soft skin stretched between thin bones.

Lara tumbled onto the floor and rolled back to her feet. Originally angry at Natla, she quickly changed her emotion to shock. Had Natla not knocked her down, those holes in her wings would have been holes in Lara.

Smirk returning, Lara called out, "Never thought you had that in you!"

"Don't get used to it!" shouted Natla, diving behind a counter.

"Don't you worry; I won't!" laughed Lara, shooting down the gentleman with the machine gun. "That's for trying to hit a lady, good sir."

Quickly, Natla popped up from behind her counter holding a large sized bra. Turning it around her hands, she inspected the lacy garment. Smiling, she placed it upon her head like a helmet. She called out to Lara, who turned around sharply, expecting an ambush.

"Look at the size of this damn thing!" she yelled over the gunfire. "There's room for you too!"

"God damn you, Natla!" spat Lara, guns blazing at an opponent.

"Say, is this big enough for yours?" joked Natla.

"Fuck off, Natla, and do something useful," growled Lara, dodging bullets.

"I am!" replied Natla happily, spinning the bra around in the air. "Yoo-hoo, boys!" she called out.

Instantly, a bullet whizzed through the garment, knocking it from Natla's hands.

"Well, shit," said Natla, looking at the floor. "You got the sexy one, too."

Another bullet was on its way, this time headed for the Atlantean queen herself. Taking note, Natla ducked beneath the counter again. A loud rustling was heard from her hiding spot. Lara peered out from a clothing rack she had taken up temporary residence in.

"You'd better not be playing with more bras back there!" called Lara, fighting a chuckle back.

"No, it's okay," replied Natla happily. "This time I have panties."

"I see…"

"I think they've been worn," stated Natla.

"Natla, don't tell me these things," sighed Lara, hand poking out through a lovely mink coat to get correct aim.

"Ooh… bingo!" cried Natla excitedly.

"More panties?"

"Nope," answered Natla, rising up with a machine gun of her own. "Check out this bitch!"

Lara's head appeared from within a row of evening gowns. She smiled approvingly upon seeing Natla's newest prize. "Very nice."

"Hell yeah!" screamed Natla, firing wildly about the room.

"Natla!" shrieked Lara in horror as a young woman fell to the ground. "You're hitting innocent people! Calm down!"

"Can't hear you," Natla lied.

"This is why I don't let you have a gun!!" Lara hissed as she rushed over to Natla, bullets whizzing all around her. "You'll get _me_ killed, never mind!"

Natla jumped over to the side of the counter, taking refuge behind a display. Tucking her gun to her side, her sly smile became a bloodthirsty grin. Teeth bared like a hungry lioness, she showed herself to the display's right, just long enough to take out multiple targets with a single sweep of gunfire. Swift as a snake, she pulled back to safety and beamed at Lara.

"See?" she said proudly, like a child presenting a new drawing. "I know what I'm doing."

"Yes, but sometimes I don't know what you're aiming for," Lara said with a huff as she shot down one more gunman, and then ducked behind the counter Natla had been rummaging through. "Bloody hell. There certainly are a lot of panties back here."

"Mmm!" purred Natla, jumping out to left, but crouched lower than before.

She fired off her machine gun at a few more gunmen, hitting their ankles. Natla watched them fall, alive but now helpless, with guns dropping to their sides. Blood poured across the shining hardwood floor. Natla licked her lips with pure, vile enjoyment. In a moment, she had sprung out from the display, toppling a priceless tunic to the ground. In her bloodlust, she carelessly dropped her weapon by the counter.

Lara watched in amazement, as if she were viewing a strange documentary about an exotic beast. Head cocked to the side, she stood still as Natla pounced on an enemy. She was muttering some cruel taunt, with her lips pulled into a taut, toothy smile. A fireball flashed into her hand, and she held it close to the helpless fool.

_Burning, burning…! I'll make you feel like me!_

"Natla! Natla!" Lara called, shaking her head. "There's no time for this!"

"Fine!" growled Natla, slamming the fireball down.

The gunman screamed in agony one last time as Natla jumped at another. Their inability to move sent her into a frenzy. Long nails tore flesh, fireballs seared skin, and the occasional clothing rack smashed bone. Despite her usual coolness in such heated situations, Lara couldn't help but turn her head from Natla's vicious onslaught. It was entirely overkill.

She looked over at the discarded machine gun. It laid waiting on the floor within arm's reach. Thinking anything would be more humane than Natla's actions, Lara crouched to it and snapped it up whilst keeping herself mostly concealed, as there was still plenty of gunfire even with Natla on the rampage. She peered over the countertop, and then, seeing the enemies distracted enough, she clambered atop the polished marble. Her boots littered dust over its cleanliness as her machine gun let loose a rain of bullets.

Careful to keep Natla out of harm's way, she turned her aim back and forth. It was a difficult process keeping such a speedy weapon from injuring a woman who refused to keep to one side of the large room. Natla darted to and fro, from enemy to enemy, as her attacks grew more and more beastly. Lara kept a hardened expression while trying to keep from absorbing the sheer grisliness of the scene before her.

Finally, each gunner lay motionless around the store. Natla stood with her back straightened and her chin held high. Her adrenaline was rushing; she craved more, but there were none. Then suddenly, her ears picked up on a heavy, panicked breath. Blue eyes quickly scanned the room, hunger burning in their depths.

She paced about like a caged animal, and Lara could not help but observe. She stepped down from her perch, feeling that Natla was about to do something completely and utterly unnecessary. Lara's instincts would be correct, of course. Stealthily, Natla crept up to a pile of broken displays and disheveled winter coats. She pawed one aside. Then she moved another… and another…

A face like that of a porcelain doll emerged. It was but a small, frail face with makeup streaking down from tears. Natla flexed her wings slowly and smiled down at the frightened young woman. Blood dripping from her fingernails, she outstretched a hand to her. About to take it in her own, the woman's eyes began to look grateful. Right before their fingers touched, Natla snapped her up by the throat instead.

Lara's eyes grew wide as she shouted, "Natla! Drop her! She's done nothing!!"

She rushed to the woman's aid as Natla continued to strangle her pointlessly. But then the woman's eyes met Natla's. They were brown and gentle, and they looked betrayed. Natla smiled wider at the fear and pulled the helpless creature closer to herself in order to further inspect her. Her face looked painted on. In fact, it was, with all that makeup. Yet it was not overdone.

_She's beautiful._

Natla now had her close enough for the trembling woman to feel hot breath against her face. It was a breath that she could not take. Lara was about to strike when Natla suddenly released the woman. Flowery blouse flapped in the air before she fell with a soft thud into a heap of coats, unharmed. Muscles relaxing somewhat, Lara stood down.

Natla laughed at the young woman and walked away.

**The Great Climb**

"I do hope she'll be alright," said Lara, boots clomping along a dark corridor. "A pity we couldn't get her out of here. If that terrible Elise woman gets to her…"

She shook her head.

"Who cares?" spat Natla. "You should be happy I didn't kill her."

The pair came to a grungy door. Natla ran her hands over the doorknob. Turning it as quietly as possible, she opened the door. It let out a horrendous squeak, as if it were warning some unseen force of a new presence. Natla stepped coolly into the room with Lara on her heels. The brunette drew her pistols.

"I ought to," Lara said, continuing the conversation. "But she's still not safe. She was innocent, Natla; she hadn't done a thing. Remember that."

"I only let her go because she was cute. I don't care what she has or hasn't done," Natla huffed.

Lara looked at her in partial disbelief. She said, "You become more and more unbearable the longer I know you. Why the hell does Angel.9 stay around?"

"Because I haven't bothered to kill her yet."

"You do deserve to be shot!" hissed Lara.

Natla smirked and spun on her heels to face Lara. Arms outstretched, she exclaimed, "Go ahead!!"

"Bloody hell! Shut up!" shouted Lara, glancing around the large room.

It was a storage room, by the looks of it, with cement walls and flooring. Huge crates and rows of tucked aside clothing surrounded them. Jewelry seeped out of some boxes, begging to be picked up. Some pieces were dusty, even lonely, in that back room where they had been forgotten and replaced by the newest fashions. Lovely leather boots with stiletto heels sat atop a crate. They were extremely dirtied from abandonment, but still had their price tag tied tightly to their laces.

Natla spied those and wandered over to them. They quite obviously were too small for Natla's feet, or even Lara's, yet Natla's interest had been drawn. She picked them up and wiped them just enough to make out the gorgeous black tone of the leather. Her eyes darted across the silver embellishments.

"What are you doing now?" asked Lara, downright confused.

"Don't let me forget these."

"They're too small for you. Who do you want them for?"

"None of your business," snapped Natla. "I just want them."

"Okay, fine," Lara said with a shrug. "I'll remember your shoes for you. Can we go now? We're actually here for something that's, you know, vital."

"Those are vital," insisted Natla.

"You're insane, Natla."

Lara walked onward. The room was dark, despite a few lights flickering above. She first crossed to the other side and rubbed her hands around the wall in search of a door. A bit annoyed, she looked at the wall from end to end. There did not appear to be a door. She looked at the wall to her right. Again, she did not locate a door. Nor did Natla see one on the third wall.

"You're sure we're supposed to head upstairs?" questioned Lara, puzzled.

"That's what dumb shit says," mumbled Natla. "There must be a door somewhere. She said to go here."

"Ah, well," Lara conceded. "Then I suppose we need to get looking. There's surely something we've missed. After all, they must be able to get up there."

"Mmph," grunted Natla, as she began to prod at a crate.

Lara turned to her and watched her prying wood back.

"Natla, does that look like a place someone would put a staircase?"

"Fuck off," she muttered, pulling herself halfway into the crate.

"I don't know about you," Lara stated. "I knew you were crazy, but I thought you at least had a goal."

"I do have a goal," returned Natla, flinging things out of her way.

A pair of slacks flew by Lara's head.

"To do what? Steal things? Make a mess?" asked Lara, amazed at this behavior.

Now only Natla's legs hung out. A muffled voice replied, "Stealing, yeah…"

A dish decided to take a flight towards Lara. Shooting it dead center, it shattered to bits by her feet. Lara's eyes locked onto it, and then traced their way back to Natla. Her expression made it no secret that Natla had baffled her.

"Then steal the damn Scion!" she shouted, turning away to start her own search.

Natla went on digging in crates, much to Lara's dismay. Honestly, Lara felt like shooting her, just to be rid of her. Never in her life had she met such a selfish, cruel, and altogether horrid woman. If only the world didn't hang by a string tied to her wretched fingernails, Lara wouldn't think twice of eliminating this blemish.

Shaking her head, Lara made her way around the room until a metallic edge caught her attention. She wanted to laugh. Pushing a crate aside, the door came into plain view. Only a moment later, and the so-called hidden passage was unearthed. She called out to Natla, who, of course, ignored her. She called out again and, once again, received no response.

She changed tactics:

"Hey fat ass! Turn around!"

"I do not have a fat ass!" retorted Natla, facing right to her, hands overflowing with necklaces.

"Good, now I have your attention," Lara said triumphantly. "Look here."

Lara pointed to the door, which she had opened by this point. A set of stairs leading upward were in direct view. It was well lit, but whether that was a plus or not was debatable. The harsh lighting revealed how filthy it was in the staircase as well, but at least they had a place to go… or so Lara thought.

"That's not it," Natla said flatly.

"What do you mean?" hissed Lara. "They're stairs and they're heading upwards! Was this or was this not what you told me to find?"

"It was what I said," answered Natla, tucking jewelry into her pockets, "but that's not it there."

"You're such a stupid fuck," spat Lara. "You're just too busy swiping useless junk to want to move on!"

With that, Lara stormed off through the doorway and up the stairs. Aggravated, Natla watched her make her way upwards. Shuffling a few items around in her pockets, Natla walked to the doorway and looked up the stairway. Lara was already out of sight.

"Hey!" screamed Natla. "I said it's not the right staircase! Get back here!"

Natla received no response.

"Hello!" she shouted, this time louder. "You can't just leave me here, you know! And I'm not following you!"

Not a sound came from above.

"Well, fine!" she shrieked with anger. "Screw you! You're going the wrong way! I hope you get your ass kicked!"

Natla strutted off away from the staircase and away from Lara. Although she'd much prefer to continue ripping off Elise's storeroom, Natla decided she would seek the true staircase. Pushing crates and pulling coat racks, Natla tore apart the entire room. Finding nothing else, she became frustrated. Taking a deep breath, Natla overturned the room once more. No doorway made itself known.

_Gods above! Maybe Lara was right!_

She refused to admit this, however.

_No, no. Anjelnin is a perfectionist. If she says that's not the staircase, then it's not the staircase!_

Rage boiled in her veins. Even if Lara was wrong, there was still the possibility she would reach the Scion first. Natla knew firsthand what the woman was capable of. Even so, Natla was pleased to think she had taken the long way up. Angry nonetheless, she created a fireball in her hand. Watching it grow, she thought to herself:

_Well, I thought I'd seen something Lara would like in that box…_

Her arm violently launched the fireball at it, bursting it apart. Upset eyes watched the flames roar, catching the other wooden crates nearby. The chain reaction was rapid; soon the entire side of the room was engulfed in blazing red. Gray smoke coiled up to the ceiling, teasing its alarms with thin fingers. Natla looked up as water began to sprinkle down across her masterpiece. The stilettos she so desired were also caught in the artificial rain.

Calmly, she walked over to them, picked them up and tucked them under her arm. One wing fluttered over her side, covering them carefully. Dense smoke filled the room at this point, and although she could not see it, water continued to drench her. Coughing, she flapped her free wing to clear a little air for herself before giving in and sitting on the floor. View clouded, Natla struggled to watch the end of the show as the sprinklers insisted on putting a stop to it.

Vents began to rattle and fans flicked on. Slowly, the smog drained from the area, revealing heaps of ash and twisted metal. Soon, it cleared to a light haze, and the sprinklers ran dry. Shaking water from her long, blonde hair, Natla rose from the floor and inspected her handiwork. She had done a fine job indeed. In fact, she seemed to have done something remarkable. Her eyes widened as ash crumbled through the floor.

_A hole in the floor?!_

There was a quiet rustling sound, and then a loud thump as the greatest heap of debris disappeared from sight. Natla paced over to where it once sat and peered down into the dark depths of a large opening in the floor. Smiling, she jumped down, wings left to sail around in the gust of the fall. Dirt puffed upwards as Natla landed in ash. Once again coughing, she cleaned herself up quickly and dusted off the boots in her arms.

Looking forward, Natla took in the sight of another stairway just a moment's walk down the corridor she now stood in. A long slash cut down the wall for about four feet before stopping abruptly. That was the cue Natla sought. Angel.9 had mentioned it as a marker and was most likely its creator.

_Why she came so far, but never finished…_

Natla remembered her rescue in Egypt.

_This must've been what she was doing before she came for me. That's why she assumes this is safer for me. She's already blazed part of my trail._

Natla grimaced.

_But she's also already alerted Elise. More traps may have been set…_

Without another thought, Natla set off towards the stairs. Stopping short, she took one of the stolen rings from her pocket and dropped it upon the floor. In the blink of an eye, the floor parted and revealed the expected spike trap. No blood lay on any spike, but then again, who would have set foot here before her?

The ring clattered between a cluster of tall spikes. Natla shook her head, feeling that it was a waste of good silver. Her wings flapped, catching on the ceiling and attempting to get her thin body airborne in such a tight space. Difficult as it was, Natla managed it and carried herself to the staircase, where she dropped another ring. There was no reaction this time, so she landed promptly. Her wings ached from being battered against walls in the tight area. Small droplets of blood formed as the bullet holes reopened from the stress.

Bending down, Natla retrieved the ring and placed it back with the other ill begotten gains. The staircase was darker than anticipated, and Natla wondered how Elise waddled up it in her clunky heels. Another fireball formed in her hand, but this one was not intended as a weapon. Rather, this whirling mass of fire was a torch.

For such a small light, it illuminated the staircase quite well. Natla could clearly see the spears sticking from the walls and the shards of broken glass littering the steps. It was all she could do not to laugh. This setup so far was comical. It seemed to include every clichéd hazard the Atlantean had ever heard of. But as laughable as the whole scene was, it remained highly dangerous. Elise apparently had access to plenty of deathtraps.

Kicking aside glass, Natla began her ascent.


End file.
